


Phanchat (Tumblr)

by heylazeh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fanfic, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Tumblr, phanchat, phanfic, shamchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylazeh/pseuds/heylazeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I take Shamchat roleplays and turn them into stories because I always tend to wonder what would happen if the person hadn’t left the conversation in the during of a good RP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “This is a conversation between Hs!Punk!Phil Lester and yourself, Dan Howellˣ.”

Prompt: Title

Words: 1,657

Genre: Fluff?

Warnings: Bullying 

 

Phil Lester, the punk boy from the North, walked into his high school late, as always. He sighed as he sipped his coffee thinking about how his best friend will be pissed that he’s late again.

Dan Howell, a sarcastic boy from the South, walked up to Phil, sighing as he sees him. “Phil, you’re late again. I can’t keep covering for you and giving excuses for why you’re not in class” he said.

Phil smiled at him and shrugged, Dan always had his back. “I’m sorry. Coffee?” he asked, holding out his coffee to Dan, who accepted it.

But not without rolling his eyes and letting out a small chuckle, “Yeah, because you owe me. Don’t expect this back by the way” he said, taking a sip and smiling at him.

“Hey!” Phil exclaimed, “That’s mine! Get you own!”

“Never!” Dan called out and ran away, towards the classroom, which they should have been in a half hour ago, and Phil quickly followed from behind.

As they reached the door the two were out of breath and out of shape, “I’m so unfit” Dan sighed.

“Yeah, yeah you are” Phil agreed.

Dan rolled his eyes once again and opened the door to the classroom.

***

As the bell rang, the two walked out of the class and headed towards the cafeteria for their first break.

“Hey Phil, wanna come over to my place after school?” Dan asked.

“Ewww no, why would I go to your house you are-“ Phil began but Dan cut him off by saying, with a smile, “Hey Phil?”

“What?” Phil asked.

“Fuck you” Dan answered, his smile never leaving his face.

Phil rolled his eyes and said “Sure, I’ll come over”, finally giving in, “though with all the times I come over, it’s practically my house too.”

“Yes, my family loves you” Dan agreed, “for some reason” he added with a smirk on his face.

“I am a very lovable person Daniel and you know it” Phil retorted.

“Sure whatever, Philip” Dan replied and took a seat at their table, which they had reached and two of their friends already sat, “Hey Chris, hey Peej”

***

School had ended and the two made their way towards Dan’s house and after about a fifteen-minute walk, they finally reached it.

No one was home yet, so they just went upstairs and went into Dan’s bedroom.

~Timeskip~

“Phil, come on, can you at least try and pay attention to your homework” Dan sighed.

“We’ve been doing it for hours, I need a break” Phil exaggerated, as he walked around Dan’s room looking through his shelves for nothing in particular.

“It hasn’t even been an hour Phil” Dan sighed, “And what are you even looking for?”

“Nothing” Phil replied, in a sing-song voice, but stopped once he spotted something.

He quickly pulled a photo out from behind a small picture in a frame and smiled, “You still have this?”

Dan sighed once more but this time he stood up from his bed, walking up to Phil.

“Of course I do” Dan answered, matter-of-factly, which made Phil smile even wider.

He remembered that day, it was the day he first met Dan, believe it or not, these two super close friends weren’t always friends, but that doesn’t matter to them now and nor will it ever.

***

There he was, Phil Lester, the school punk bad boy. Like his appearance and his school record showed, he never really cared about school. Often times he wouldn’t show and heck, even when he would show he would come late and not even show up to class.

He always had the same routine, walking into school late, sipping coffee and not really caring if a teacher or even the principle caught him. And instead of going to class, he would always head to his locker, grab a notebook and pencil, and go to a supply closet. Where he would put his earphones in and lean up against a wall, drawing in his notebook.

But today was different; today a teacher sent out for Phil, she sent out Dan Howell. The new boy to the school who wanted nothing less than to get good grades and get into a good Uni.

After the teacher sent Dan off he muttered to himself, ‘why did she have to chose him of all people?!?’ making his way towards the supply closet. Since everyone knew that’s where he hung out.

When he got there, he slowly opened the door and looked inside, sure enough Phil was there, which made Dan sigh in relief. He didn’t want to go around the whole school looking for him. “Mrs. Johnson told me to-“ he began but stopped himself when he noticed the earphones.

He motioned for Phil to take it off so he can hear what he was saying and that’s exactly what he did.

“What do you want?” Phil sighed, with an obviously annoyed tone.

“Me? I don’t want anything but Mrs. Johnson on the other hand-“ Dan said, but got cut off Phil who asked, “Mrs. Who?”

“Mrs. Johnson, your teacher for the past three months” Dan explained, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

“Oh right, that makes sense, I don’t really go to class” Phil shrugged.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed” Dan replied, “What do you even do here anyway?”

“What does it look like I do in here?” Phil sneered, sarcastically as he held up his notebook.

Dan looked over at his notebook and said, “….draw kittens?”

“What do you have against kittens?!?!” Phil asked, defensively, not much towards the kittens but more for himself.

“Nothing, its just, I thought-“ Dan said, scared to finish the rest of the sentence.

“It’s okay, that’s what everyone thinks….” Phil sighed.

“But it’s not like you, is it?” Dan questioned.

“Is it that obvious?” Phil replied and Dan just nodded.

“It’s not a bad thing though” Dan quickly added.

“Really?” Phil asked, his face softening.

“Yeah, of course” Dan nodded, reassuringly.

“Thanks” Phil smiled back and made his way towards the door, “So, lets go to class?” he asked and Dan just shook his head.

Phil looked at him confused.

Dan just smiled and said, “We can just leave now, I need to know the story behind punk-badboy Phil Lester who likes kittens”

Phil just smiled back at him and asked, “Alright, what would you like to know?”

***

“What do you want to tell me?” Dan replied, simply.

Phil thought for a moment, “More than I should, for some reason”

“Oh yay! I’m special!” Dan exclaimed, which made Phil roll his eyes. 

“Okay so, how do you start stuff like this?” Phil looked to Dan.

“We’re not writing your biography Phil” Dan sighed.

“Yeah, I know” Phil sighed as well, “well, whatever. So my names Phil Lester-”

“Oh Go-” Dan said, but got cut off by Phil ‘shhhing’ and continuing.

“I’m from the North, I live with my mother, father and older brother. I was always a bright and happy kid and during my younger years I would love to learn. Shocking no? And starting in my middle school years I began getting bullied for being, and I quote, ‘too nice’. I never understood, how was being too nice a bad thing?But for some reason it was. So during the summer of the year before high school, I decided to change up my style. Wear all black, dye my fringe, even get tattoos, all of the things to support my ‘punk’ image. My parents were not happy about that, oh no they were not. And not only the physical stuff, but you already know that since you came here because I was ditching class.” Phil chucked, “I even talk to people less, trying to keep up my, as people call ‘my walls’ because like you already know, it’s not hard to get to find my ‘soft’ side and honestly, I wouldn’t want anyone to see that part of me. I wouldn’t want to deal with all that again.” 

As Phil spoke, Dan stayed quiet, not wanting to interrupt him.

Phil took a deep breath and continued, “Yet, for some reason I trust you. Normally I would have told you to leave me alone and probably  beat you up, but no, here I am telling you about my whole life” 

Dan smiled kindly at that and said, “I’m glad you feel like you can trust me Phil, because you can.”

“Thanks Dan, that really means a lot” Phil smiled back at him.

“No problem” Dan replied.

“Hey Dan, would you happen to have a sharpie with you?” Phil asked.

“Yeah, in my backpack, why?” Dan questioned.

Phil chucked, “There’s something I wanna do that I’ve been wanting to do for a long time”

“And what is that?” Dan asked. 

“Can you just give it to me, please” Phil pleaded. 

“Fine” Dan said and pulled his backpack off his back and looking through it. Then when he found the sharpie and handed it to Phil.

“Thanks!” Phil exclaimed and opened the cap. He then put it to his face and started drawing what looked like cat whiskers. After he was finished he looked to Dan, “how do I look?”

“Silly, now give it here” Dan chuckled and Phil gave him the sharpie. He then drew them on himself, “now how do I look?” Dan asked.

“You look silly as well” Phil answered. 

Then Dan got an idea “We should take a picture!” 

***

“Hey Dan-“ Phil said, breaking away from the memory and turning to Dan. Who was looking up at him with a smile and… cat whiskers

Which made Phil smile as well, he always thought Dan looked cute in cat whiskers, “I love you” he said.

“I love you too” Dan said back and started kissing, Punk-badboy Phil Lester, his boyfriend of two years.


	2. "This is a conversation between Punk!Phil Lester and yourself, Dan Howellˣ."

Prompt: Title

Words: 518

Genre: Fluff

Warnings: (N/A)

 

Phil sighed as he stood behind the school smoking a cigarette, he knew Dan, his boyfriend hated it when he smoked. 

Dan walked up to Phil since he had a free period and knew Phil always hung out there during his own free period. He wanted to surprise Phil. “Hello Phil” Dan exclaimed, going to give Phil a quick kiss on the cheek, but stopping once he saw the cigarette. He shook his head, disappointedly.

Phil sighed as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and set it on the concrete ground. Stepping on it to turn it off before turning back to Dan, who had a smile on his face. 

Phil stood there, half expecting that kiss that Dan was going to give him. But it never came. He was about to ask Dan about it, but shook it off, he’ll find a way to get that kiss. 

Phil smirked a bit as he called out, “Dannnnn”

“Yeah Phil?” Dan questioned, with a smile on his face.

Phil let out a small whine and began, “I’m so bored”

“Yeah, me too” Dan agreed as he adjusted his flower crown, then looked back at Phil.

Phil looked back at Dan for a couple moments and had an idea. He quickly snatched Dans flower crown and placed it on his own head. 

“No!” Dan groaned and crossed his arms, “Even though it looks cute on you. Give it back!”

Phil grinned at Dan and bopped his nose, “Make me.”

Which caused Dan to groan once again,

“seriously Phil?” 

Phil chuckled at Dans reaction to all of this, “Serious as a heart attack, Bear.”

Dan finally gave in, he knew Phil wasn’t bluffing, “Oh, alright ummm. What do I have to do to make you give back?”

Phil smirked upon seeing Dan give in so quickly, “kiss me.”

Dan blushed, “how do I know that you’ll give it back if i do?” He muttered, shyly. 

Phil simply nodded and said, “I promise I’ll give it back, okay?”

“Okay.” Dan said as he walked up to Phil, slowly bringing his face towards Phil’s. He quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled, “you never said where you wanted it.”

Phil pouted, “I want a real kiss. On the lips.”

“I did the one on the cheek for the flower crown, what will this one be for?” Dan questioned a small smirk growing on his face, as he raised one eyebrow at Phil. Questioningly. Obviously expecting something out of it. 

“Is just simply kissing your boyfriend that you love and loves you very much not a good enough reason?” Phil questioned. 

Dan shook his head, “nope”

“Well, too bad!” Phil quickly replied and kissed Dan on the lips.

Dan looked at him, angrily, and all Phil said was “Haha. I got my kiss”, mockingly sticking his tongue out.

Dan rolled his eyes at Phil’s behavior, “I swear, it’s like I’m dating a toddler” 

“I may be a toddler, but you still love this toddler” Phil replied, smugly. 

Dan sighed, “of course I do. Now give me my flower crown”


	3. "This is a conversation between Drunk!Phil Lester and yourself, Dan Howellˣ."

Prompt: Title 

Words: 1,390

Genre: (eh)

Warnings: Alchohol/Drunkness, Angst, (Really small) ((if you squint)) death mention 

 

Dan sighed, here he was yet again, eating cereal at midnight waiting for his friend to return.

Phil had gone out to dinner with a few friends and hadn’t come home yet. Dan was worried and a few times thought about calling his cell, but he remembered that Phil’s a grown man, that can take care of himself and doesn’t need Dan calling him and asking him where he is.

But even with that, he couldn’t help but worry about him, so he waited up until he returned.

This was nothing new, one always stayed up for the other until they got home. This coming from the fact that neither of them really leave the flat, though when they did, it was big deal.

Dan was about to eat another spoonful of cereal when he heard the door open and someone say “Dan!” He stood up and a smiled, making his way towards the door.

“Yeah Phil?” He asked.

Then, in a seconds time, Phil’s face went from content to terrified, “I was being chased.. by a cat..” He said as he walked over to the couch and collapsed on it.

“A cat?” Dan questioned, about to say something else when he got cut off by Phil, “Dan hey guess what Dan” who’s face was no longer terrified, but happy. 

“What?” Dan asked.

“I love you” Phil giggled. 

“You- you- you what me?” Dan stuttered, confused. 

“I love you ahahahah” Phil repeated, and when Dan was about to open his mouth and say something, he did the impossible. 

He kissed Dan.

Dan was in shock and when Phil pulled away from the kiss, he just looked at Phil, his eyes wide open. “You- you love me? Wait- Phil are you drunk?”

“..Maybe..?” Phil replied, looking up at Dan trying to pull off the most innocent face he can.

“I'mma take that as a yes” Dan sighed. 

“I only had like four.. or six..” Phil added, awkwardly looking down at the ground.

“How did you get home?!?!” Dan asked, worried, “Phil, please don’t tell me you drove here-” 

Phil smiled and rolled his eyes, “No no no, I walked. Don’t worry your pretty little head.” He said, messing Dans hair.

“Oh dear God, you should have called me. It’s not that I’m not glad you got home safe, but you could have really gotten hurt” Dan said.

Upon hearing this, Phil said “Daaaaaaaan. I’m fiiiiiiine.”

“Yeah, I know,” Dan gulped, “I was just worried”

“You shouldn’t be!” Phil exclaimed and let out a small chuckle, “I can handle myself.”

“Oh, alright. Erm, sooo” Dan said, awkwardly scratching his head.

Phil looked to Dan and asked, “Hey, uh Dan?”

“Yeah?” Dan replied.

“Why are you so worried?” Phil questioned.

“Why- why wouldn’t I be?” Dan said, furrowing his eyebrows.

“How do you mean?” Phil asked.

“Wait, I’m confused” Dan said, shaking his head.

“So am I..” Phil agreed, “What were we talking about?”

“I don’t even know” Dan shrugged.

“Hmph..” Phil shrugged as well, “oh well.”

“Okay, well, I’m going to take you to your bed so you can sleep” Dan explained. 

“Ahahahhaha okay Danny” Phil giggled and kissed him again, longer this time.

Dan sighed as they released from the kiss and grabbed Phil’s hand, pulling him towards his room. Mumbling things along the line of how ‘he’s only kissing him and telling him this because he’s drunk and probably doesn’t really like him that way’ 

When they reached Phil’s bedroom, Phil looked down at his bed and said, “No! Ew, no, i’m not sleeping.”

“Movie?” Dan suggested.

Phil nodded his head but put a single finger up and said, “Sure. But on one condition.”

“And what might that be?” Dan asked, raising a single eyebrow.

“You have to lay with me.” Phil replied, simply.

Dans face turned red. At that moment he was so lucky Phil was drunk and wouldn’t remember that, so he just took a deep breath and said “Oh, okay. Sure.”

“Yay!” Phil exclaimed, opening his arms up wide.

“Yay!” Dan said, trying to match Phil’s enthusiasm, “So, what movie? I’ll go put it in”

Phil thought about it for a minute, “Do we still have Avatar?” He asked.

“We should” Dan thought aloud, “I’ll go check. Okay? You stay here.” And with that, he left.

Phil nodded and hopped on the bed, yawning and stretching out to be comfortable.

Dan came back a few minutes later with the movie in his hand and a big smile on his face, “we have it”

Phil smiled back at him and said, “yay!” For the second time in only a few minutes, which caused Dan to laugh. 

Dan goes up to the television and puts it on, turning to Phil and asking, “Would you like anything?”

Phil just shook his head and giggled, saying “Stop treating me like a child!” 

That made Dan chuckle, “alright” he said and walked up the bed, sitting down on it and watching the movie as it began.

***

“Please tell me I’m not dying…” Phil groaned.

“You’re not dying.” Dan chuckled, thinking Phil’s reaction was hilarious. 

“How can you be so sure?” Phil mumbled from beneath his cover. He was curled up in a ball under his duvet almost as if he was hiding from the world.

“I’m just sure.” Dan grabbed the end of the duvet and slowly pulled it down. Phil flinched his eyes slightly when he light shined into them. “Hey…” Dan smiled caringly and pulled the duvet fully away.

“Don’t look at me,” Phil muttered as he nuzzled his head into the mattress.

“How do you feel?” Dan asked.

“Like I got hit by a bus” Phil breathed into the sheet. 

“Yeah, that’s what alcohol does to you” Dan joked and Phil groaned once more.

Dan just rolled his eyes and asked, “painkillers?”

“Yes please” Phil replied, and Dan walked off into the kitchen to get them and a glass of water. 

***

“Thanks Dan, you’re a real life-saver, I hope you know that” Phil said, smiling half-heartedly. 

“No problem Phil, you’d do the same for me. Heck, you have done the same for me” Dan smiled back. 

“Honest, you’re such a great friend and I can’t imagine having anyone else to call my best friend besides you” Phil added and Dans face dropped. ‘Friend’, that word hit Dan hard, like a train had crashed right into him. He hated the word friend. Especially when that’s all Phil thought of him as.

“Yeah” Dan sighed, then quickly put up a fake smile on his face, “well, I’m going to go. Call me if you need anything” and awkwardly got off the bed and made his way towards the door. 

“Wait- Dan” Phil said, sitting up. Causing Dan to turn around. 

“What?”

“Did I say something wrong?”

Dan shook his head, “no, no you didn’t.”

“Then what was it?” 

“Nothing”

“What about yesterday? Did I say something yesterday?” Phil asked, “Because I honestly do not remember and if I said something, I wanna know” he added.

Dan stayed quiet.

“It was yesterday, wasn’t it?” Phil realized.

“Ummmm” Dan said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

Phil scooted over to the end of the bed at the side where Dan was and looked at him, “what did I say?” He asked.

“It’s nothing Phil” Dan said, trying to dismiss everything that had happened the night before.

“Dan” Phil warned.

“Alright- um- I don’t know how to say this but.. You kinda said you loved me. It was really weird for me because I love you. I honestly love you. But I knew you only said it because you were drunk and probably didn’t mean it, I mean, why would you? You’re probably going to want me to leave now that you know that. Ugh I don’t want to leave. But I will if you want me to and I’m sure you do-” Dan said, but got cut off by Phil saying, “why would I want you to leave?”

“Oh I don’t know” Dan said in a sarcastic tone, becoming a bit defensive, which was normal for him in awkward situations, “maybe because I just poured my heart out to you and told you I loved you”

“But why would I want you to leave if I actually love you back?”


	4. "This is a conversation between Phil Lester and yourself, Dan Howellˣ."

Prompt: Actually there’s not really anything in the title here as well, sooo Phil’s on a date and gets drunk 

Words: 1,690 (hehe)

Genre: Fluff and Angst

Warning: Angst, Hate, Self-Hate, Alchohol, Drunk confessions

 

Dan looked down at his phone for the twentieth time in just an hour. He knew Phil was on a date, but Dan was sure the date would have been over by now. He couldn’t help but feel worried. Should he text him? 

He was about text him when he felt his phone vibrate. He quickly grabbed his phone and saw that he got a text from Phil.

He smiled as he unlocked his phone and opened the messages app. 

From: Phil

To: Dan

“Danyul”

From: Dan

To: Phil

“Hey Phil!”

From: Phil

To: Dan

“I thdink I has 2 mush 2 drink”

Dan rolled his eyes and chuckled before responding.

From: Dan

To: Phil

“Great spelling Phil. Alright, where are you? I’m coming, so stay put.”

From: Phil

To: Dan

“O.o suck a goood friend! ^_€ Im at my d8s horse”

From: Dan

To: Phil

“Alright, I’ll be there in a bit. Since I dropped you off, it’s not that far. I’ll be there in 10 minutes. Get ready.”

From: Phil

To: Dan

“oK. C ya”

And with that Dan grabbed his car keys, locked the flat door and left to pick up Phil. 

***

Dan had reached the apartment building and looked around for Phil. He wasn’t outside waiting for him, like he thought. ‘Maybe he was still inside’ Dan thought and entered the lobby thing. He never really knew what they were called, and honestly, he didn’t care. All he cared about was getting Phil home safe. He’s not exactly the best drunk. 

“Hello sir” a voice said, causing Dan to turn around. “Are you looking for someone?”

It was the guy at the front desk, “Yeah actually would you happen to have seen a guy today? Black hair, blue eyes, hair like mine except on the opposite side and about an inch shorter than me.”

His face dropped, “..Yeah actually, I have”

“What- what’s wrong?”

“I'mma just assume you guys are friends and I’m sure you’d like to know so… The guy, Phil I think his name was, said he came here for a date and then waited down here with me for about ten minutes until he decided to call the girl. Who was supposed to be down ten minutes before. He called about three times until she finally answered. Whenever she answered, he asked her where she was and said that she wasn’t actually serious about the date. She said that the whole asking him out on a date thing was just a dare from one of her friends and that just broke him. I hated seeing the poor guy sad. He was literally crying when he ran out the door. I followed him out and watched him walk away, I would have followed him the rest of the way but I can’t really leave the building until my shifts over.” He rambled, “Have you heard from him? Is he alright?” 

“Yeah, he’s fine. I just talked to him” 

“Oh, that’s great. I’m glad. I wouldn’t want anything to have happened to the poor guy”

“Yeah, me too. Thank you but I have to- wait a minute. Would here happen to be a bar around here?”

“Yeah actually, just a street away. To the right. It’s hard to miss. Why? Is he there?”

“Most likely, he texted me saying he was drunk sooooo”

“Good, that’s good. Well good luck…”

“Dan”

“Good luck Dan” and Dan quickly exited through the double doors and into the cool midnight air. In search of his best friend.

*** 

“Phil? Phil?” Dan called out until he spotted a familiar head of black hair sitting on a bar stool. 

He slowly approached the bar and tapped on Phil’s shoulder. 

He turned around and said, wearily, “….Dan?”

“Oh God Phil” Dan said, pulling him into a big hug, “I’m so glad you’re alright.”

“Of course I’m alright *hic* why wouldn’t I be alright?”

Dan shook his head, not wanting to remind him about what happened “Nothing, nothing. I’m just happy you’re here with me” 

“Uh huh” Phil said and looked back at table, taking a sip of what looked like water.

“Ah, you must be Dan” a voice asked and Dan turned to see the bartender, “your friend here had a little too much to drink, so I made him stop and told him to text you to pick him up. Wouldn’t want him on the road.”

“Yeah, we wouldn’t. Thank you for taking care of him. Honest.”

“It’s no problem, he’s been through enough already. I’m actually glad I could help” 

Dan gave him a small smile and turned to Phil once again, “hey Phil, you ready to go?”

“Uhhhhhh, yeahhhh, uhhhh, sure. Let’s go” he said and tried to stand up, which only made him tumble and almost fall face first. But luckily, Dan caught him just in time. 

He put Phil’s arm over his shoulder and helped walk him towards the door, calling out 'goodbye’ to the bartender.

“Bye Dan” the bartender called out, “oh and one more thing”

Dan stopped and turned to face him, “yeah?”

“Watch him okay? Well. He really cares for you and I’m sure you do as well. In my line of work, we learn a thing or two that people wouldn’t like to share if they were sober from people like him.”

“What did he say?”

“I’m not the one to tell you, he is -looks at Phil-, but only when the time comes. Don’t rush him. He’ll tell you when he’s ready. Now, goodbye and good luck.” 

***

“Okay Phil, we’re here. Come on” Dan said as he pulled Phil towards the front door of their flat. He reached one hand into his pocket while putting the other on Phil’s hand just in case he falls.

He he pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. Helping Phil in and locking the door behind them. 

“….Is Dan here?” Phil asked, meekly. 

“Um, Phil. I am Dan”

“No you’re not” Phil shook his head.

“But- you know what? Not worth fighting it.” He’s drunk and Dan of all people can’t win against a drunk person. 

He walked Phil into his bedroom and handed him his pajamas.

“Put these on, okay?”

“Uh huh, okay.” Phil nodded and stepped into the bathroom. 

~Timeskip~

“Hey Phil, you done?” Dan asked, knocking on the bathroom door. No response. Dan was starting to get worried, it’s been fifteen minutes and Phil still hadn’t come out of the bathroom yet.

“Hey Phil, are you changed?” He asked once again, and still got no response. 

“Alright, I’m coming in. If you hear me now, make sure you’re decent.”

And after a minute he opened the door and stepped in, looking around for Phil.

What he saw broke him, Phil was sitting on the floor, head in hands and… Crying? 

Oh my god, he is crying-

Dan walked up to Phil and sat down next to him on the carpet. Putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s alright Phil, don’t cry. You’re a great person and if she’s dumb enough to not see that, she wasn’t worth it anyway. Anyone would be lucky enough to go on a date with you.” 

Dan didn’t know why he said it, the words were coming out of his mouth without a second thought. Though they were all true, he wasn’t sure if he wanted Phil to know that he liked him and was actually jealous whenever he found out that Phil was going on a date. Phil was his friend, his friend that without any choice in the matter, he’s falling in love with. Maybe it was because Dan cannot stand to see Phil unhappy. The look on his face is the look of puppy after someone kicked it and no one likes hurting puppies.  

“No” Phil said, trying to stop the tears, “it’s not just the date.”

“Then what is it?”

“The date was supposed to be the one time i clear my mind of the thing that has been bugging me for the passed seven years”

'Seven years?' Dan thought, I’ve known him for seven years. Was he talking about me? Am I bugging him? 

“Yeah, seven years and everyday it just gets worse and worse. Especially since I can’t tell him.”

Dan was hurt, was Phil actually saying this or is he just drunk? “Why can’t you tell him?”

Phil mocked laughed, “Yeah, like I could tell him. He’d probably think I’m weird and never want to talk to me again”

“For saying the truth? For saying that you actually think he’s annoying?”

“Think he’s annoying? Where’d you get that idea? I love him. Why would I think he’s annoying? He’s probably the best thing that has ever happened in my life”

“You- You love me? I mean, him”

At the mention of the word 'me’ Phil sobered up, very VERY quickly.

“Oh shoot, no Dan ignore that. Ignore everything I just said. I was just drunk, it meant nothing I swear”

’..Yeah, what was he thinking getting his hopes up like that. Of course he was just saying it because he was drunk.’

Dan sighed, “Yeah, you’re right”

“You don’t look too happy about that”

“Of course I don’t, you just drunkenly admitted to me that you loved me and then said you didn’t actually, whenever I have been waiting for those words to come out of your mouth for years”

“Wait. You have?”

“Yeah, but it’s nothing. Just forget it, okay?” Dan rolled his eyes as he stood up, “Do you need anything else or can I go to sleep now?” And walked up to the door about to leave when Phil stood up and grabbed his arm, stopping him from going any further.

“No, don’t leave Dan. Please. We have to talk about this”

“What is there to talk about?”

“How about we start with this” Phil asked, biting his bottom lip and leaning towards Dan, who was confused. Finally closing the gap between the two and smiling into the kiss upon feeling Dan no longer confused, but enjoying the feel of Phil’s lips on his. 


	5. "This is a conversation between Your crush! In the pouring rain! Phil Lester and yourself, Dan Howellˣ."

Prompt: Title

Words: 1,318 

Genre: Angst 

Warnings: Angst, Divorce, Family Issues, Sadness 

 

Dan sighed as he made his way across the street, he had no idea why he decided to leave his friend Pj’s place when he offered for him to stay until the rain cleared. But he did and oh how he regretted that decision.

That was until he saw a familiar figure run passed him, he looked at the figure and called out their name, “Phil?”

The figure, or Phil, stopped and turned around to where he heard his name being called out. He looked and saw Dan Howell. He didn’t really know Dan due to the two year age difference and since he was in his 13th year and Dan was only in his 11th. But he remembers seeing him around school.

“Hey… Dan”

Dan’s heart fluttered, The Phil Lester knew his name. The Phil Lester that he had a crush on ever since his 9th year knew his name. This shocked him, he didn’t know what to say. Just before Phil spoke, Dan was mentally yelling at himself for saying Phil’s name, thinking Phil would think he’s some weird stalker. ‘Is he some weird stalker?’ He thought to himself and shook it off, thinking he wasn’t and knowing he had to say something since Phil was starting to look at him, awkwardly.

Dan quickly thought before he spoke and said, “How are you? What are you doing in the rain without an umbrella?” thinking that was a normal enough response.

Phil wiped his wet fringe out of his face and replied, “I’m um I don’t know my mum and my dad are fighting over me so I just ran out.”

Dan didn’t know why he was about to say what he was about to say next, but he said it. And very awkwardly, might I add, “Really? Wanna er, come over to my place? My folks won’t mind. I don’t wanna seem weird, you can always say no- it was just a suggestion-.”

Phil nodded and continued awkwardly, “If you guys don’t mind then sure. I don’t really think staying out in the rain is a good idea”

“Not at all” Dan said, with a small smile, motioning for Phil to follow him.

***

“Mum, Dad, I’m home” Dan called out as he walked into his house. “And I’m with-” he added, but got cut off by his mother who was cooking dinner in the kitchen.

“Welcome home Bear”

“I-” Dan said, blushing as he used his hands to cover his red face.

“Bear” Phil mocked, then gave Dan a reassuring smile saying, “it’s alright Dan. I think that’s a cute nickname” but not without laughing a bit.

Dan quickly recovered and rolled his eyes at Phil, “yeah, haha. Very funny”.

“As I was going to say” Dan called out once more, “I have a guest over”

“Why so formal Howell?” Phil asked at the same time as Dans mother spoke, “that’s great. Are they going to stay for dinner?”

Dan looked over at Phil, expecting an answer.

“I don’t know, I wouldn’t want to intrude-”

“Not at all” Dan said, reassuringly, and yelled out to his mother once more “yes mum”

“Alright. It’ll be ready in a half hour”

And with that, Dan grabbed Phil’s hand and took him upstairs to his bedroom.

***

“I like your room” Phil said, looking about Dans room, “it’s nice. Wait- you like Muse?”

“Like?” Dan chuckled, looking over at his Muse poster that Phil had seen “more like love. Why? Do you like them?” he asked.

“Like, that’s an understatement” Phil smiled, “what about Mario Kart?”

“Shoot yes!” Dan exclaimed, a bit more loud than he had expected. “I actually have it right now, would you like to play it?”

“Yes please! I cannot remember the last time I played and honestly, I feel like I’m having withdrawals”

“Well then, you’ve come to the right household” Dan smiled, he had always known that Phil was basically perfect, well to him anyways, but since he loved the same stuff Dan did. That made him a million times more perfect, if that’s even possible.

~Timeskip~

After about ten or twenty minutes Dans mother called them down for dinner.

At first it was awkward for Phil, Dan’s family was so kind and loving. Unlike his. He couldn’t remember the last time his family sat together and ate a meal together like this and Phil didn’t really know what to make of it.

The Howell’s always found a way to fit him into the conversation, they always asked if he would like anything, they even respected him whenever he felt like he wouldn’t want to share something.

It was all too…. Nice.

“Would you excuse me?” Phil asked and stood up, making his way to the restroom he saw when he had first walked into the household.

Whenever he was there he silently shut the door and locked it, letting the tears roll out.

***

Phil mentally yelled at himself, did he really just leave the table in the middle of dinner just to lock himself in the bathroom and cry? Why had he done that? They’re going to think he’s weird now and they’re going to make him leave their house. Or even worse, they’re going to think he left because they were being bad hosts. Oh God, he could imagine their sad faces now, thinking they drove Phil away. But that’s not it. That’s not even close to it-

His thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door and he looked up from his hands and at the door.

“Hey Phil?” A voice asked, a voice that he recognized, it was Dan. “Are you okay? You’ve been in there for over twenty minutes and we’re starting to get worried”

Oh no, Phil made them worry. He’s so terrible. That made him start crying even more.

“Phil?” Dan asked, once again, “are you crying? Oh my, you are crying. I’m not really good at this kind of stuff but can you open the door so I can come in please? We can talk about what’s wrong. It’s okay if you don’t want to though. I understand. It’s just, it’s better if you do”

Phil gulped and slowly inched his way towards the door, not getting up from his sitting position, but still being able to open the door.

In about a seconds time Dan walked in and looked at Phil, he looked so sad and hurt, he just wanted to-

Hug him.. And that’s exactly what he did. He just took a seat next to Phil on the floor and hugged him. He knew hugs were a good way to make someone feel happy, or even remotely comfortable, so he thought it’d be a good idea and it was.

“Hey, shhhh Phil, it’s okay” Dan said, trying to soothe him.

Phil shook his head and spoke through his sobs, “no it’s not okay. I just worried you and your family, I just left the table for no apparent reason to go cry in your bathroom, and on top of everything else my parents are having a divorce. A divorce Dan? Do you know how that feels?”

Phil realized what he had said “Oh shit, I’m sorry Dan. I shouldn’t have said that. You were only trying to help”

“It’s alright Phil, I understand. I’m lucky my families like this and I tell myself that everyday. I know all about divorce and marriage problems. Not from experience but second hand experiences. Likes my cousins and my friend from secondary school.” Dan took a deep breath and continued, “I was there to help them and I’m here to help you through it, if you’d like. I know it’s tough and honestly, you shouldn’t be going through stuff like that by yourself”

“Thank you Dan” Phil said, smiling meekly as he tried to stop the tears.

“No problem Phil” Dan smiled back.


	6. "This is a conversation between Phil Lester and yourself, Dan Howellˣ."

Prompt: Actually there’s not really anything in the title, sooo Boyfriend!Phan has a fight.

Words: 327 

Genre: Angst, Fluff

Warnings: Angst, (After) Fight, Sadness, Short Fic (I’m Sorry!)

 

“Bear?” Phil asked, knocking on his boyfriends door after a big fight.

His boyfriend, Dan, laid down on his bed sobbing into his pillow. He had been like this for a good half hour or so until Phil decided that he and Dan needed to talk about the fight. “What do you want?”  
Dan asked, trying to stop the tears from falling as he spoke.

“Can I come in?”

“Why?” Dan spat.

Phil slowly opened the door and looked down at his boyfriend. Who’s eyes were filled with tears and red from all the crying he had been doing. “I-I’m sorry Bear” Phil stuttered.

Dan slowly looked up at Phil and took a deep breath as he tried to hold back his tears.

Phil took that that as a sign for him to take a seat on the bed next to Dan, “I didn’t mean anything I said.”

“Then- then why’d you say it Phil? It really hurt me.”

“I-I was just angry. I’m sure you didn’t mean it when you hit me..”

“Obviously I didn’t mean it. I love you Phil. I was just really hurt and I- I-” Dan said as he tried to stop himself from breaking down, but failing.

Phil rubbed his back, soothingly “Hey, it’s okay..”

“You- you hate me now, don’t you?” Dan asked, choking on a sob.

Phil softly played with Dans hair as he cried and spoke softly to him, knowing if he did otherwise it would just make Dan feel worse, “No, of course not. Just cry, it’ll make you feel better.”

“But you should. I’m such a terrible boyfriend” Dan began, the tears coming back.

“No, Bear. You were just angry.” Phil replied, wrapping his arms around Dan as he hummed softly.

“So” Dan gulped, “so you’re not mad at me?”

“No, no of course not. I love you Dan.” Phil said, giving Dan a big hug.

“I love you too Phil” Dan said, hugging him back.


	7. "This is a conversation between nurse!Phil Lester and yourself, Dan Howellˣ."

Prompt: Title

Words: 440

Genre: Eh

Warnings: Passing out, Phan (yikes)

 

Dan groaned, waking up with the largest headache which mixed with the brightest light ever.

“Hmm? Are you waking up?” a voice asked, causing Dan to jump up. Which only made his headache worse. 

Dan sighed as he slowly tried to open his eyes, and after about a minute or so, he finally did. And what he saw made him yelp out in surprise. There was a man looking over at him, leaning towards him. 

“Uh… Yeah I am. Who are you? Where am I?” He asked.

“I’m Phil.” ‘Phil’ replied simply, “You’re in the hospital” 

Dan looked at him confused, ‘why am I at the hospital?’ He thought, but he guessed Phil mistook it for something else because he said, “I’m a nurse”

Dan slowly shook his head, “No, I mean, why am I in a hospital? The last thing I remember is coming home from my friend Pj’s house.”

“Oh right, Mr. Howell. You were leaving your friend, Pj’s, flat whenever you collapsed. He called 999 and well, you get the picture” Phil explained.

“What- what happened?”

“We think you passed out because of dehydration. Have you been drinking water regularly?” 

“…are you calling me thirsty?”

“Well, I don’t know. That’s what I was asking you”

“Um probably, maybe. I mean, I was pretty busy. Wait- how long have I been out?” 

“Not long really, about 7 hours or so” 

“Oh, well, okay. So, I just passed out?”

“Yes, and once you feel better you’ll be able to check yourself out and head back home.”

“Alright” Dan nodded, understandingly, “thank you”

“No problem”

***

“Alright Mr. Howell, you’re free to go” the Doctor said, with a smile.

“Thank you” Dan smiled back and made his way out of the hospital. He was sad, before he left he wasn’t able to say 'goodbye’ to Phil. But he understood. Phil was most likely busy with other patients, since Dan was not the only one.

Dan sighed as he began walking home. He thought he should call Pj and tell he’s alright. Slowly he pulled out his phone from his jeans pocket, and surprisingly, his phone wasn’t the only thing to come out of it. 

A folded piece of paper had fallen out, which confused Dan entirely. He hadn’t had anything other than his phone and his keys to his flat.

Cautiously Dan opened it and looked over it, and what he saw made him smile. 

“Hi, how are you? I think you’re cute. We should hang out sometime. Call me, okay? My numbers: ****-***-****

Lots of love,

Phil”

Dan chuckled to himself in response to the note, “maybe I will”


	8. "This is a conversation between Phil with cat whiskers, working at Starbucks and yourself, Dan Howellˣ."

Prompt: Title 

Words: 869 (hehe)

Genre: Floof? :P

Warnings: (N/A)

 

“Hello, welcome at Starbucks, what can I get you?” A voice asked Dan and snapped him out of his daze. He looked to see who it was and saw it was the barista and it was his turn.

He awkwardly smiled and said, “Caramel Macchiato please”

“Okay what name do I put on the cup?” 

“Daniel or Dan, Dan actually. Daniel’s too long.”

“Okay, Daniel.” He said as Dan handed him the money.

The Barista walked away and started making the drink, while humming a song that Dan know oh too well. 

He laughed to himself as he waited for the drink. As he waited, he watched as the Barista made his drink, thinking about how the Barista was actually pretty cute. Especially with those cat whiskers on his face. 

Dan knew that wasn’t normal for Starbucks employes to wear cat whiskers, but for this Barista in particular, he made it look good. 

Just as the Barista had finished, he turned around and tripped, dropping the cup on the floor. He looked at Dan, panicked, “Oh.. I’m so so sorry Dan” he said. 

That snapped Dan back into reality, he looked to where he heard his name being called from and said, “Oh no, it’s alright. Are you okay?” Looking at him, concerned. 

The Barista looked at him and nodded, “Yeah I um. I’m just really clumsy”

That made Dan chuckle and smile, reassuringly, “It’s alright, so am I. Big time.”

The Barista nodded at him once more and told him, “Okay let me just quickly clean this up and I’ll remake your drink. I’m sorry for the inconvenience.”

“Again, it’s alright”

The Barista gave him a smile and began cleaning up. 

Just then, Dan felt a vibrate in the back pocket of his jeans. He pulled it out and saw he was getting a call from his friend Chris.

Dan looked at the Barista, then back at his phone and slowly pulled away to the small hallway with the bathrooms. Answering his phone, “hello?”

“Hey Dan”

“Hey Chris, what’s up?”

“Nothing really, Pj’s here and we’re just waiting for you. You’re still coming over right?”

“Yeah, of course. I’m just getting coffee and I’ll be there in a bit”

“You said you were pulling up to the Starbucks ten minutes ago. How long does it take to get coffee?”

“Turns out more than ten minutes.”

“Just hurry up, okay?”

“Alright. Wait- Chris”

“Yeah?”

“If you saw this really cute Barista, how would you ask for their number?”

“Simple, just ask for it. Now hurry up! The pizzas getting cold” and with that, Chris hung up.

Dan rolled his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket. Making his way back to the counter for his coffee… and the Barista.

Finally he reached it and what he saw saddened him. The Barista was no longer there. 

The new Barista noticed him and smiled at him saying, “You must be Daniel.” And handed him a cup of coffee, “This is yours”

“Um, where did the other guy go?”

“Phil?”

“I don’t really know his name, but he had black hair, blue eyes and cat whiskers”

The other man chucked, “Yeah. That was Phil. His shift ended a few minutes back, after he finished making your coffee”

“Oh, um, well. Thank you for the coffee. Goodbye!” Dan said, with one last smile and left. Even though he wasn’t even close to happy. 

The other guy smiled back at him and called out ‘goodbye’ just as Dan walked out the door. 

***

The weather was freezing cold and Dan hated that he had to walk to Chris’s place in the cold. 

He brought the coffee to his lips and sipped it. Taking in the heat from the coffee and smiling, the coffee felt nice.

He doesn’t know why he decided to look up at the coffee cup, but he doesn’t regret it. He was smiling too much. 

Right under his name, was eleven numbers in the form of a phone number and a name. 

“****-***-****

-Phil”

***

“Again, it’s alright” was the last thing Phil heard whenever he had had bent over to clean the spilled his coffee.

After about a minute or two he had finished and started making the coffee once again.

“Here you go-” Phil said but the stopped when he realized Dan wasn’t there anymore. 

Luckily, today wasn’t a busy day, so he could go and look to see if Dan’s still there. 

He made his way towards the bathroom and that’s when he heard it. 

“If you saw this really cute Barista, how would you ask for their number?”

His heart fluttered as he made his way back to the counter, 'Did he mean me? Did Dan really call me cute? Of course he meant me. There’s no other Barista here. I’m the only ones who’s working today until Nick’s shift at seven, which means he’d be coming right about now-’ 

“Hey Phil” 

“Hey Nick” he said looking down at the cup, smiling. He had an idea.

“Why are you smiling?” Nick asked.

“No reason” Phil finished, putting the sharpie down, grabbing his coat and walking out the door. His smile never leaving his whiskered face.

(I am in no way hinting that I ship Dick. (Dan Howell x Nick Jonas) That was just a coincidence and the only name I could think of at the time. I mean, “hey buddy you in London?” *cries*)


	9. "This is a conversation between Dan Howell and yourself, Pj Liguoriˣ."

Prompt: A story in the life of an obvious third-wheel. Because there are those out there and they don’t get much recognition (Jk. Unless you think that’s cool)

Words: 1,647

Genre: idk

Warnings: Slight angst, Third-wheelism, Bad jokes (you have been warned), and possible etc.... but nothing bad. I swear. Clean story. 

I took a deep breath and after having a bit of a debate with myself, finally knocked on the door. I haven't really seen Dan and Phil for a while now and I hope I wasn't getting them at a bad time.

I stood there waiting a minute or two until I finally heard the sound of feet shuffling on the other side of the door. The door opened slightly and a voice called out, "Pj!"

It was Dan, "hey Dan!" I exclaimed, smile on my face and while giving Dan a small wave.

He walked up to me and hugged me, obviously happy to see me as well, "Haven't seen you in a while man"

I hugged him back before saying, "I know right, too long. But I guess I've been busy, with Oscars Hotel and all. How are you and Phil?"

Dan released from the hug and sighed, all traces of him being happy disappearing from his face, "Okay I guess..."

That confused me, "What's wrong?" I asked. 

Dan waved his hand in a dismissing manner, "Nothing. It's okay." Obviously thinking I'd let it go. But I wouldn't. 

"Are you sure? Seriously Dan, if you wanna talk about it, we're friends. You can tell me anything." I explained. 

"It's just..." Dan began, biting his lip before continuing, "We just had an argument and it spiraled and he's up North with his family right now"

"Oh Dan, I'm so sorry" I told him, giving him sad and concerned look before pulling him into another hug and asking, "what happened between you two?"

Dan shook his head and took a deep breath before explaining, "I got mad about some dumb thing and he was acting all calm and that made me mad I guess and I started yelling and you know Phil, he isn't the yelling type. But when he finally raised his voice it was quite scary. I ignored it and then it got more serious, just arguing about how we function and the fans and he had enough and just... Walked out"

I raised my eyebrow slightly, before asking, "Have you tried talking to him about it?"

Dan nodded, "Yes. I mean, when he didn't come home I just went to my bed and when I woke up he left a note saying where he was going and I texted him and asked if he was okay and he said that he just needed to go away and think for a bit and I said okay and I still send him morning texts and I see that he reads them but doesn't respond. I just feel awful."

"How long has he been gone?"

"Um, about 2 days now."

"How long do you think 'going away to think' would be? I mean, for Phil standards."

Dan sighed, "It depends. The longest he had ever stayed was a week."

"And the fight was pretty bad, wasn't it? I mean, Phil's not one to just get mad. It must have bothered him, a lot."

"I know... And it sucks being at home alone and going to sleep alone and not hearing dumb jokes and his little laugh."

"Yeah, I know. It must be really tough on you as well. Have you tried apologizing?"

"Yes, but he just reads the text. I don't want to push him too much either"

"He probably doesn't believe the texts, I mean. Saying sorry over text is nothing compared to saying it right to his face."

"So... I should go up North?"

"Yeah, I think that's be best. Would it be better if I come with?"

"If you could, that would be amazing!"

That at made me smile, "Alright, get ready, lock up the flat, then come on. Let's go get Phil back!"

Dan smiled back at me and hurried into his bedroom, returning a few minutes later with a bag. A bag that he told me contained some clothes for him and myself. Even if it's going to be a day or two trip, Dan always likes being prepared.

"Alright, let's go" is the last thing he said before we leave the flat and made our way North.

~Timeskip~ (pssst, a Phil was needed and I volunteered because where's the fun in one-sided conversations?) 

Dan knocked on the door and I could tell he was nervous. From the unsteady knocks to the nervous glances he kept sending my way. I tried my best to reassure him that it'll be alright, giving him a reassuring smile and a two thumbs up. I tend to do that a lot, but I guess it wo-

The door slowly opened and a familiar face showed up on the other side of it, "Hell-" Phil said, then realized who was at the door. Wow, that argument must have been pretty bad....

Dan looked at Phil, smiling awkwardly as he just so manages to let out a, "Um, hi"

Phil gave him an equally as awkward look and questioned, "Hey... What are you doing here?"

'....Poor Dan and Phil, so awkward....' I thought, to myself, with a small sigh. Though I was still here, I didn't want to intrude just yet. They'll remember me when they'll remember me. Just the thought of that made me laugh. This is ironic actually, I'm basically just watching two of my closest friends try and patch up their relationship. Maybe I could write a story about it. Maybe 'The Story of the Early Days of the Newspaper Couple'. I'm sure people will get it and maybe I'll get a laugh or two out of it.

When I finally return my attention back to the two, it looks as though no one had said a thing since I first zoned out. I was about to say something when I heard Dan take a deep breath and by the looks of it, finally gather enough courage to say something. 

"I... Came to talk."

"Talk about what?" Phil asked, but then realized something. And that something was me. I don't know if he was too excited to see me there, but either way he walked towards me and gave me a hug. Giving me the usual "long time no see", then making his way back towards the door and looking back at Dan.

"About the fight." Dan answered, but obviously Phil already knew that, so he just nodded. 

"Alright, you two, come in." He said, referring to Dan and I, "my parents are out running errands and should be back soon. And I don't think the door is a great place to talk about this"

***

We followed Phil into his parents house and took a seat in what looked like their living room. I sat in the single couch while Dan and Phil on the three seater. Having found use in the single cousin in between them that they use as a gap between themselves.

We sat there for about two or three minutes, in uncomfortable silence, until Phil finally spoke up.

"So, Pj" he said, trying to break the silence, how was um, filming?"

"It was great. Really fun" I replied, simply. 

"That's good, that's good" he said and that's when Dan spoke, turning to Phil.

"Phil, we've got to talk about it at some point. Come on, don't make this awkward. Talk to me!"

"Uh huh" Phil said, now looking back at Dan. 

"Alright, you know what? I'll just get straight to the point. I'm sorry Phil. I was way out of line and overreacted way too much. I'm sorry. These days you've been gone have been a living Hell for me and I really miss you. I really felt bad about making you angry and I honestly never want to see you like that again. Your personality is too adorable. So, will you please forgive me?" Dan asked, looking at Phil with hopeful eyes. Obviously trying to keep tears from falling out of his eyes. 

"Um" Phil said, strain present in his voice. 

"Phil-"

"Alright, I'll forgive you. But only if you forgive me too. Me getting angry was very uncalled for."

"No, no," Dan shook his head, "you have every right to be angry. I should have just listened to you...." He said, but I quickly cut him off. I don't know how comfortable I feel about this. 

"Hey Dan? Phil? I have an idea. How about you two just say you forgive each other?" 

"That sounds great Pj" Dan said, smiling at Phil and Phil doing the same. 

"I forgive you, Dan"

"And me you"

And then they kissed. They literally kissed. Not even acknowledging me being there. Or if they did, they clearly didn't care. Now I know exactly how uncomfortable I am with this. I mean, I love them and they're two of my closest friends. But close friends or not, I don't know how okay I am with just sitting here while they make out. 

I was about to say something when the door opened and a gasp was heard. As well as the clearing of a throat.

"......Hi mum, hi dad"

***

After telling Mr. and Mrs. Lester that everything was good between them, Phil decided to come back home. ...Probably going to continue what they started back at Phil's parents place. Luckily, they won't do it right now. Seeing as though were in the Underground. Instead Dan just turned to me and asked, "Not that we're not glad you stopped by"

"We're really glad" Phil added, smiling.

"Yeah, really glad. But did you have a reason to come over? Or did you just stop by to say 'hi'?" 

"Um, both. I mean, I really missed you guys. But at the same time, I have a really important question"

"What is it?" They both asked, simultaneously. Smiling at each other because of it. 

"How would you feel about playing a piece of bacon and cheese?"


	10. "This is a conversation between Dating Dan! Working at Starbucks! Teen! Punk! Phil Lester and yourself, Dan Howellˣ."

Prompt: Title (Pssst. The titles not the exact title from the rp, but heh, its close)

Words: 606

Genre: Fluff and some hinting towards smut 

Warnings: (It may seem like there’ll be smut but theres no smut… unless you like smut *winks*) and curse words (come on, this is Dan Howell we’re talking about! And some Phil (please don’t hurt me)

 

Phil leaned up against the counter, reading from the new book he had bought just days before. He seemed into the book. Into the book enough that if the door opened and someone walked up to him, he wouldn’t even notice.

And that’s exactly what happened. That person was his boyfriend, Dan. Dan smiled as he made his way towards the counter, “hey Phil” 

Phil looked up at him, immediately smiling, “Hello stranger”

“How’s work so far? I’m not late, am I?” Dan questioned. 

“It’s one hundred times better now that you’re here.” Phil replied, leaning over counter and pecking Dans nose. 

Dan giggled at that, “Haha, I’m glad. So are you off the clock yet? We had plans to have lunch today. A coffee and a half hour lunch with you sound great right now.”

Phil thought for a second before replying, “I have five more minutes but it doesn’t really matter if I ditch. Because I wouldn’t miss lunch with you for the world”

“Awesome!” Dan quietly exclaimed, “I’ll go find a table, meet me when you’re ready, Love.” And with that, he walked off. Looking for a free table and finally finding one for two people next to the window. He sat down, ‘perfect’ he thought.

After about two minutes, Phil returned with two coffees and two sandwiches. The usual. He gently put them down and realized Dan hadn’t even noticed him. Which gave him an idea. 

He slowly snuck up behind Dan and jumped on his back, causing Dan to jump up from his seat and grab onto the table to try and keep them from falling. He looked over to see who it was and exclaimed, “Phil!”

Phil chuckled to himself, “yes Dan?”

“Why did you do that?” Dan replied, between breaths from just being scared. 

Phil just shrugged and gently got off Dan, making his way towards the seat across from him and unwrapping his sandwich.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Now, let’s eat. I’m starving!” He said, causing Dan to roll his eyes. 

Two minutes of silence pass and Phil finally speaks up, “I love you”

“Fuck you” Dan sighed, taking another bite of his sandwich.

“Not here Danny, there are people here” Phil smirked, with a voice mixed with fake shock and well, plain sex.

And Dan choked on his sandwich. 

“What the fuck Phil? Are you that horny that you can’t wait til we get home?” Dan finally said, after having stopped choking thanks to Phil hitting him on the back to help it go down. But not without laughing a bit. 

“You were the one who said ‘fuck you’” Phil said, with one last chuckle. Thinking that was enough laughing at his boyfriend. 

“I didn’t mean it literally..” Dan sighed.

“So you don’t want to fuck me?” Phil questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

“No, No, I do” Dan replied, shaking his head.

“So what then?” Phil questioned, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Dan looked at him for a second before leaning over the small table and smirking, seductively whispering into Phil’s ear, “at home. In our bed. Just me and you. Naked. Doesn’t that sound great Philip?”

And now it was Phil’s turn to choke.

Phil, quickly got over the fact that he was just choking, and stood up. Collecting his sandwich and drink before saying, “Well, I have to go”

“Where are you going Philly?” Dan questioned, smirk still present. 

“To go tell my manager I don’t feel that well and need to go home” Phil replied, oh so quickly. 

“You do that Philly” Dan continued, “I’ll be waiting in the car.”


	11. “This is a conversation between Phil swimming in backyard pool and yourself, Dan Howellˣ.”

Prompt: Title 

Words: 928 

Genre: Fluff 

Warnings: It was clearly a date (say otherwise and you’d be lying) and Kalanthony feels (I'm sorry. If you’re like me, you’d get that it hurts ;-;)(Link: m.youtube.com/watch?v=xYyatW2kwS...)

 

Dan walked up to the pool outside, looking down at it. He and his flatmate and or boyfriend, depending on who’s asking, had come to California to meet up with a few fellow YouTubers and friends. They were currently at Kalel’s and Anthony’s house, tired from the long day at Six Flags, but somehow, not tired enough for Phil to say no to their pool.

Kalel and Anthony were currently dropping off Evelina, one of Kalel’s friends that had come with them, at her place. So Dan decided to come out and join Phil. It was their last day in America, so it was understandable that Phil was so excited to swim. Or so thats what Anthony said.

“Hey” Phil said, smiling up at Dan upon realizing he was there.

“Hey” Dan replied, smiling back at him.

“The water is bloody amazing for how late it is” Phil said.

“Really?” Dan chuckled, “why are you even in there anyway?!?!?!”

“Because I’m weak to the amazing power of liquids” Phil replied back, chuckling as well, since Dans laugh is contagious. “You really deserve to be in here it feels amazing”

Dan rolled his eyes at his partners childish response, though it was adorable because Phil himself is childish, “Let me think about it. Okay, I thought about it. I’ll be back in a second”

Phil yelled at him as he entered the house, “YOU WON’T REGRET IT”

Dan made his way into the guest room to change, yelling back to him, being far enough away from him but not so far that Phil can’t hear him, “I BETTER NOT, IF I DO, ITS ALL ON YOU PHILIP”

That made Phil laugh.

Dan returned back outside in swim shorts, walking up to the pool and questioning, “It’s not cold, is it?” while looking down at the water.

“It’s a little chilly till you get used to it. It’ll only take a minute to adjust.” Phil replied, “C'mon dip your toe in.”

Dan, cautiously walking to the side of the pool with the steps and slowly making his way in. Standing on the first step and quietly mumbling to himself, “okay, baby steps. Jeez”

Phil swam over to him, standing at the bottom of the stairs. “Adjusting will be easier if you just jump in and feel it all.”

“Alright, whatever.” Dan said, taking a deep breath and getting out. Walking to the other side where it’s deeper, “it’s now or never Daniel”. He told himself, then jumped in and quickly resurfaced a second later, “it’s- it’s freezing- oh my-”

“Come on Danny, it’s not that cold” Phil sighed.

“Says you. I’m freezing.” Dan shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself to keep warmth, “okay. I’m going to get out. I can’t-”

“NO!” Phil exclaimed, “wait”

“Huh?” Dan asked, stopping in his tracks as he was walking towards the steps.

“Stay with me, please” Phil pouted, coming near him.

“I don’t think I-” Dan began but got cut off by the feeling of two arms wrapping around him and warmth spreading all throughout his body. No longer feeling cold.

“Are you still cold now?” A voice asks from behind him, he could feel the warmth of their breath on his neck. 

“Well played Philip” Dan replied, trying to stay serious, but the grin threatening to form on his face not allowing it. 

Dan could tell Phil was smiling without even looking behind him, just by the sound of his voice. It’s not very difficult to tell, especially to Dan, who’s day is made by just one simple smile from him. 

***

Phil leaned over a bit before quirking an eyebrow and asking, “you never actually answered my question, you know that?”

“Really Phil?” Dan asked, turning his head, so he would be facing him, “I’m still in here aren’t I?”

That made Phil smile.

“Don’t get cocky now” Dan began, upon seeing his smile. Then turned his head back to the way it was before and made it that his head was on Phil’s shoulder and Phil’s arms still around him. Gently closing his eyes, he said “I’m comfortable” 

“Mhmm” Phil gently mumbled, laying his head on Dans and closing his eyes as well.

And the two of them stayed like that for about five minutes, until they heard someone speak.

“I think it’s cute”

click

Both their eyes open simultaneously, only to see Kalel looking over at them and Anthony with a camera.

“Same” Anthony agreed, putting his small digital camera back in his pocket. He smiled and said, “I’m saving that for their wedding day”

Kalel rolled her eyes and made her way towards Anthony, gently nudging him and whispering something in his ear.

Anthony nodded and they both turned and began walking back into the house. 

They quietly walked away, but Anthony being well Anthony had to say one more thing before they left.

“You don’t think they did anything, do you?” he asked Kalel, making sure he was loud enough for them to hear him from all the way in the pool. And they did, both turned bright red upon realizing what he had said. 

Luckily, they didn’t turn around. Instead Kalel hit Anthony on the arm and glared at him, knowing exactly how they must be feeling right now.

She took a deep breath and said, “Most likely not. They’re too cute and nice” and then shrug added, “plus if they did anything, it wouldn’t be as bad as what we’ve done in there”. And they were gone, leaving two very red Brits in the pool, alone.

(A/N: just a friendly reminder that it’s actually Anthony’s on 9/16 ((or today, for me)) So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANTHONY!!)


	12. "This is a conversation between soldier!Dan Howell and yourself, Phil Lesterˣ."

Prompt: Title

Words: 1,450

Genre: Fluff? Angst

Warnings: Exactly what it sounds like, but I promise, it gets better! So, now take it. Take it away. I don't want it anymore!

(Scene: Dan has been in combat for three years. The remaining soldiers in his troop were to be sent home two weeks before today, and Phil hadn't heard anything from Dan, so he is very worried. They hadn't talked for about a year and a half, as the mailing systems were down and Dan didn't have access to a phone. Dan is now a lot tanner and muscular, with short hair and several scars, including one on his cheek and arm. There is a bandage on his upper arm from a bullet wound. They are engaged.) 

Dan got off the plane at the London airport, carrying his small bag on his shoulder. Taking in the familiar place, he hadn't been in for three years. 

Phil was at home, sat on the couch, trying to read a book. Though not giving it his full attention. It's been a while since he's given something full attention. His mind always seemed to wander off in the middle of things. From something simple like reading to something not quite. Something always finds its way into his head, and that thing or person was Dan.

Dan walked out of the airport, with just enough money for a taxi ride home. He stood on the pavement, waiting for one to stop, desperately wanting to get home to Phil.

Phil sighed as he flipped the page, he wasn't into the book. No, not really. It's not that it wasn't interesting, it's just he had read this book a dozen times before. And probably a dozen times before that. A dozen times before Dan left. He took a deep breath in and thought, 'it always goes back to Dan, doesn't it?' Though, it was nothing but the truth. That's all he thinks about nowadays. Especially since he hadn't heard from him over a year ago.

Dan finally called a taxi, thinking only of Phil. He stared out the window before taking out the small photo of Phil that's in his pocket. The picture has several crease lines, all very defined. It's in bad shape, but he didn't care, because it's still perfect and was all he had of Phil for the longest time. 

Phil sighed once more and shut the book. He couldn't, he just couldn't. He put the book down on the small table and turned so that he was sprawled out of the couch. Looking at the ceiling. Giving into the thoughts, which actually hurt him. Tears were threatening to fall out from his eyes. Though, it was nothing new.

The taxi ride lasted about half an hour. Eventually stopping in front of Dan and Phil's old flat. Dan got out, squeezing the picture in his hand.

Phil gulped and looked over at the clock, it was already getting quite late and he hasn't even done anything. He had gotten up at around 12 in the afternoon (not really having a reason to wake up early) and didn't really have the will to. So he just settled down with the book. Which left him where he was now. Alone and laying on his back. Starting at a clock on the wall as the seconds turn to minutes and so on.

Dan shakily walked up to the door, not knowing what to expect, and if Phil would even be there. A lot can change in three years. He raised his arm and knocked on the door sternly.

Phil jumped up at the sudden sound at the door. 'Who could it be?' He thought it couldn't be anyone of his friends or family. They would have told him they were coming. Like they usually do. Everyone is always trying to get him out of the house and make sure he eats. Which Phil thinks is nice and all and glad they care for him. But doesn't get why. He sat up and walked up to the door, slowly opening it, not quite sure who it is. Though very shocked when he sees an oh so familiar face.

Dan smiled, trying to hold back tears, "Hey there, blue eyes.."

"D-Dan?" Phil stuttered, the look of shock still present. Though at the same time confused and hoping, very much hoping that this is real. 

Dan nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, Phil, I'm here.." He said as he pulled Phil into a hug.

"What-" Phil began but cut himself short as he began hugging Dan back, tightly. This was real. He was real. "What happened?" He asked, over Dans shoulder. "Where have you been? I missed you so much!" 

Dan spoke softly, saying "..Let's go inside, and we'll talk there, okay?" And pulled away a bit. Looking at Phil, who looked as though he was going to break into a sob any second now, and pushing his hair out of his face. He wanted to see that beautiful face he missed so much.

Phil nodded meekly and followed Dan inside.

Dan carried his bag into the flat and set it down just outside the door, not caring much about what's inside it. He leads Phil over to the couch, smiling a bit, "You haven't changed anything.."

Phil shrugged slightly in response, "I had no real reason to. You always said we'd fix it up after we married". A small smile growing on his face, Dans smiles, even the smallest ones, were always so contagious. 

"I did, didn't I" Dan chuckled, softly. Not quite asking it as if it were a question, but remembering just how eager he was when they had first talked about it. 

"Yeah" Phil replied, feeling somehow, somewhat content. "I suggest we start with that glass door"

"Hey, I was just starting to grow to like that door" Dan smiled. 

"Well, that's because you're not the one accidentally walking into it in the middle of the night" Phil stated. 

"I used to, though" Dan chuckled, "nice to see the tables have finally turned"

Phil groaned feigning annoyance, but in all honesty, he missed Dans sense of humor. It always seemed to... Make everything better, in a way. 

Dan grinned.

"Don't be so smug" Phil responded, with a small chuckle, "I mean, the only reason you haven't had that issue was because you haven't even been-" And he cut himself off. He doesn't want to bring it up again. He's finally happy... they're finally happy.

Dan knew what Phil was going to say, and understood why he stopped himself. So he simply pulled Phil into a hug and whispered into his ear, "it's okay. It's done. I'm done. And this time, it's permanent. I promise." 

Phil didn't say anything, instead he just wrapped his arms around Dan, tightly. Finding comfort in his embrace.

"I'm all yours" Dan added. 

Phil nuzzled his face into the crook of Dans neck, "All mine"

~•~•~

"Since I'm back, for sure now, I think we should make a video telling the subscribers, " Dan said, looking at the TV as he and his boyfriend had a well deserved Buffy marathon. Or so that's what Phil called it. 

Phil turned his attention to Dan. Looking away from the TV and moving from having his head on Dans shoulder to looking so he was staring in those brown eyes he loved so much. Phil had this idea the same day Dan had come back but did not want to rush him either. So he waited.

"That sounds great, Dan" Phil smiled. 

"We'll need to figure out how we're going to do it, though," Dan sighed, "I want it to be special. I don't want it to be like any regular vlog" 

Phil's smile grew even wider, "It's alright Dan, I've already got a great one" he said, mischievously.

Dan raised an eyebrow, "and what might that be?"

Phil chuckled, "I'm sorry Dan, but it has to be a surprise. I'd tell you, I really would." "But it's more fun like this. So just trust me on this, will ya?" He added.

Dan sighed in defeat, "of course." "I love you" he added and with that he returned to the show. 

"I love you too" Phil replied back, taking his old position and watching the show. But this time, with the world's largest grin, plastered on his face. 

~•~•~

"Hi. My name is..." Dan began but stopped himself. "Phil, I'm not doing this. I'm not reenacting my first video" 

Phil looked over at him from behind the camera, "But your viewers haven't seen you in three years, Dan, you just have to get through it once"

Dan sighed, "I won't be able to get through it once without wanting to punch some babies"

"Dan!" Phil gasped.

"Fine, " Dan said, taking a deep breath in, "my name is [Dan]"


	13. “This is a conversation between Phil Lester and yourself, Dan Howellᕽ.”

Prompt: Goodbye 2015. Hello 2016. Hopefully you’ll be just as good, maybe even better. With the Phan I mean. Speaking of Phan, here’s a nutshell of 2015 that I decided to do when I was accidentally referencing things in a shamchat RP. Without even realizing might I add. Anyway, I counted 30 references (yikes, I know). Can you spot them all? And I guess since we’re asking questions, whats your favorite phan!memory of 2015? (Doesn’t have to be in this fic.)

Words: 2,684 (WTF?!?!)

Genre: I don't know how to explain it. It’s Phan, well if you squint, and probably fluffy. So yeah, fluff. But I see more friendship in this one. 

Warnings: The names were chosen randomly from a random name generator online, so if you see your name and your last initial, or just your name, congrats. Just imagine you’re in the story! And also a warning for the pheels because they will hit you and they will hit you hard. You have been warned. Hope you enjoy!

 

“Hey Dan!” Phil called out to his best friend of 7 years as he stepped into the living room of their shared flat.  
“Hello Phil!” Dan called back; he wasn’t doing much besides sitting on the couch in his browsing position, scrolling through Tumblr on his laptop. Going through the Danisnotonfire tag and laughing, he knows these were the most current things so of course they’d show. All of the posts were about his newest selfie, the selfie with Colin, and the Star Wars premiere. Which was fun.

Phil looked at Dan and said, “I was wondering if you would do a liveshow with me…”

“Sure,” Dan said simply as he shrugged, “a joint live show sounds cool.”

“Thanks!” Phil smiled, “Can we do it in here?”

“Sure thing,” Dan smiled back, “I was just about to go in my room to leave you to doing the liveshow, but I guess I can’t do that now.”

Phil laughed softly to himself as he set everything up.

While Phil was setting up, Dan pulled out his phone from his pocket and turned to Phil, “Should I send a tweet about a joint live show?”

“Hm… want to surprise them?” Phil suggested.

“Sure, I guess we can. I mean, they already know you’re having one. So, why not? Your subs love seeing me anyway.” Dan said, with a cheeky grin.

Phil flashed him one last quick smile before saying, “Alright.” Then quickly finishing setting up and looking over at Dan. As if asking if he was ready.

Dan put his phone away and looked over at Phil, “Ready as I’ll ever be, Philip.”

Phil then started the live show, “Hey guys!”

Dan popped up from the spot where he was hiding from the camera and exclaimed, “Surprise! Hello Internet!" 

Phil motioned to Dan, "surprise! I brought Dan!”

Dan looked over into the camera and quickly stated, “Actually, Phil asked me to join in as a surprise to you all and I said yes, because obviously it would be amazing to see me.”

Phil smiled at Dan, “So I thought we could let the viewers ask us some questions. Seeing as though it is almost the end of the year.”

“Alright!” Dan said, and quickly began scanning through the comments until he found one that caught his eye. He then read the comment, “‘Dan, you’re getting very cocky. Stop.’ Well, thank you, um, Sally G.” He then turned to Phil and added, “Sure, sounds good to me, haha. 

Phil smiled at Dan and then turned to the screen, "Ask away guys!”

Dan looked back at the screen and started reading, “'Oh my-”’ he said, “'It’s Dan. He’s in Phil’s live show. I’m literally crying. My heart!!’ Said Emma J. with all caps and like a million exclamation marks. Well, Emma that is not a question.”

Phil grinned, "Yes and just remember Emma, don’t cry craft.“ He said and read the next comment, "Now 'Dan can you make Phil feel uncomfortable? You have seven seconds. Okay, actually not seven seconds. Just do it.’” Said Melissa T. … Why Melissa? Why do this to me?“

Dan contemplated the question for a bit before finally responding with a, ”…I don’t know Melissa, probably. I mean, it’s not that difficult. But how exactly do you mean??“ He asked as he looked at the screen and winced at a few of the comments. "Okay. Actually. I’m not doing those. Phil, this is supposed to be your subscribers. They’re just as bad as mine!” Dan exclaim / added.

Phil shook his head, “No those are your subscribers. Mine are nice lions and kittens.”

Dan nodded, “Probably true actually. The joint live show thing probably spread all over the Internet and now they’re here as well. Hello then, newcomers”

Phil looked to Dan once again and asked, “So want to read the next question?”

“Sure, um,” Dan began as he looked at the screen, mumbling a few comments under his breath as he read through them, “Okay, there are a lot here about phan.” He explained then chuckled, upon finding one that he liked, “okay, this one’s good. Emily says, 'Well, I’m just Thinking Out Loud here. But Dan, Phil, what is it with all these new videos? You guys go from like one video every two months to a million videos and I cannot even keep up. Literally ever since TATINOF began. What is going on??’” Dan smiled in response, “well, you see…. Next question.”

“Annnnnd they’re not happy. Okay, I don’t know. It just happens!” Dan quickly added, upon reading the chat after he said the left sentence.

“Sorry guys…” Phil said honestly as he read the chat, “Are either of you ticklish?“

Dan quickly responded with a, "Pfffffft. No. I’m not.”

“Really?” Phil questioned and Dan was going to say something in response to it, but got cut off by Phil tickling his neck.

Dan quickly pulled away and glared at Phil, “PHIL!!!”

Phil simply laughed to himself; Dan is so done with him.

Dan sighed, “I’m not, obviously. Are you, Phil?”

"Yes I am.“ Phil responded, simply.

Dan clapped his hands together and said, "Well, there you have it guys. Phil is, I’m not, and my neck is off limits. Okay, next question.” Dan began reading off the question, “'I think I have a problem. I have been listening to Troye Sivan’s new album ever since it came out and on repeat. It’s literally all I can do and it’s become an issue. Is it really that bad of an issue though? I mean, it’s a great album but I can’t…’” He finished reading, and started talking for himself, “Well, Mary, it is a good album and it has taken over your life, as well as, by the looks of the chat. A load of other people’s, so I guess you all can talk out that question and figure out just how bad you guys have it.”

Phil thought for a second, “I don’t think it’s that big of a problem… I mean if it’s a good album.”

“…it is really good though.” Dan said, honestly, “And yes, I have gotten around to listening to it and Troye has…. entered me.”

Phil chuckled at Dan’s weird choice of words, but said something anyway, “Wow. Good to know, Dan.” He then looked to the chat and read, “Karen A. asked Dan, 'Hey Dan, could you make the fandom go crazy and if you can, could you do it for us.’”

“I’d ask if you guys had any suggestions for things to do, but that is a question with many, uh, answers. Okay, let’s see.” Dan said as he looked at Phil for a few seconds, before continuing, “well, Phil. I don’t know what they mean, but you are my best friend and you’re always there for me and your eyes. Your eyes, they’re always the most beautiful shade of blue and your hair is…” And he goes on talking about Phil’s appearance for a bit and the chat goes silent. Only ending the long list of compliments by leaning closer to Phil, so it looked like he was going to kiss him but instead grabbed a pillow from behind him and hit him with it gently before turning to the camera and grinning, cheekily. “Good enough?” He asked.

Phil chuckled softly, “I think that’s good enough. But did you really have to hit me with a pillow?”

“Yes.” Was all Dan said about the hitting with the pillow, but continued on with his own thoughts, “And I think I may or may not have killed a bunch of teenagers because I just read a few comments with asterisk dead asterisk and a lot of people who cannot make full sentences. Whoops?”

“Good job, Dan…” Phil said, sarcastically, “You killed all of the viewers.”

“They wanted it though.” Dan shrugged, as he neared the screen bit to read it better, “Well, those are not very nice things to say. You guys wanted this! You wanted crazy.” 

"By the way, thanks for the compliments, Dan!” Phil quickly added with a smile, “I didn’t know if you were joking or for real… But thanks. That was really nice!”

“Those compliments were true, your personality is too adorable for it not to be, I mean,” Dan said, not quite looking at Phil but looking at the comments going 'awe’ and a few others on at the screen which he refers to, “you know what, you guys are just jealous you’re not Phil trash number one!” 

Phil smiled and blushed lightly.

Dan turned to Phil, "Okay Phil, you go. Should I read a question and you answer? Like you did?”

“Sure!” Phil exclaimed.

“Okay, let’s see” Dan watched the screen as the comments rolled by, but nevertheless found a good one, “this ones about YouTube Rewind. It’s fairly long and I don’t feel like reading it all because hashtag lazy. But it’s asking how uncomfortable it was for us to be Charlie and his brother. And um, why we think YouTube asked us to be them.”

“I don’t know why YouTube asked us to be them… But it was fun!” Phil said.

Dan scoffed, “Says you, you know how many shots we had to take to get it right?? All real biting by the way. And real pain.” 

Phil laughed at Dan’s reaction, "Yeah I had to bite Dan several times. I’m surprised you didn’t complain.”

“It was terrible,” Dan groaned, seemingly over-exaggeratedly, “next time we do something like that. You’ll be the one.”

Phil felt bad, “Sorry you couldn’t be Charlie.”

Dan sighed, “Not your fault. I blame YouTube. Though I love them.” He then whispered, “Please don’t take my ban my account”

Phil chuckled and said to Dan reassuringly, “They aren’t going to ban your account”

“Shhhh, you never know.” Dan quickly said back, “They could be watching. Anyway, next question.”

Phil read off the chat, “'What is the worst thing about living with each other?’ Diana M. asked, I don’t know… Probably that Dan will use my straightener instead of his and straighten his hair in my room then leave the straightener on and leave it on my bed. I’m surprised he hasn’t caught the apartment on fire!”

“I’m not you who leaves candles burning and literally everywhere!”

Dan defended, “But anyway, it has to be him eating my cereal. He still does that! Will he ever learn? I don’t know!”

Phil turned to Dan, “Why don’t you ever just leave your hair curly? It doesn’t look bad.” He asked and then quickly messed with Dan’s hair. Stopping before Dan could stop him, himself.

"No, that is hobbit hair. Hobbit hair is not nice!“ Dan sighed, "and I’m going to pretend I didn’t notice the hundreds of people in the chat saying it is and agreeing with Phil. Pffft, always agreeing with Phil, you guys." 

"I think your curly hair looks good.” Phil said, “Tomorrow you should keep it curly… Just this once!”

Dan sighed, “If I have it curly, I will not even leave the flat, so don’t even try and hide all the straighteners in the house. Because, I know you Phil. And you would.”

“I will hide the straighteners!” Phil laughed mischievously, “And I’m going to put them where you can’t find them!”

Dan was looking half at the screen, half at Phil at this point, “no he’s not and no, he’s not going to take pictures. I see you guys.”

Phil grinned, “I probably should! Good idea guys!" 

Dan knew there was no way he could win in this conversation so he simply sighed and said, "anyway, to change the subject. Umm, new question. Sarah P. says, 'how long did it take for you guys to write TABINOF? I have it and I literally read it religiously. Like I read it daily and I’m just wondering how long it took you guys to write. By the way, I think your hobbit hair is cute Dan.’” Dan shook his head disappointedly, “there is literally no way to stop you guys, is there? Well, anyway. It took a long ass time to write Sarah P., a really long ass time.”

Phil gasped, “Dan! You can’t swear on my live show!” He said to Dan and then turned to the screen before saying, “And it really did take a long time!” 

"You can’t stop me Philip!!” Was all Dan said when he stuck his tongue out at him.

“Can too!” Phil exclaimed back as he stuck his tongue back at Dan.

“And how exactly do you think you can do that?” Dan questioned, knowing he was right.

Phil tried to stay serious and come up with a response, but just ended up shrugging and falling into a fit of laughter.

“Exactly!” Dan exclaimed, a huge grin plastered on his face, “I, Dan Howell, am victorious!” 

Phil smiled at that and continued reading the chat, ”'Do you help each other edit videos?’ Alice R. asked. I help Dan sometimes.“

"Yes, Phil was actually the one who taught me how to edit videos. He actually gave me a load of editing tips and…. I just remembered how the Internet turned that into a meme and we’ll just pretend I didn’t say that.” Dan finished, awkwardly and Phil simply smiled.

“Awkward, okay,” Dan said and looked at the screen, “Anne H. says 'Hey buddy you in London?’.”

Dan took a deep breath in, before saying, “this is bullying! Stop. Ever heard of hashtag NicerInternet? I came up with it and it’s against bullying like this, stop Internet bullies like you Anne.”

Phil yawned softly and rested his head on Dan’s shoulder and read the chat, “'do you guys think you will go back to Japan again?’”

“Hopefully” Dan said, and then looked over at Phil, having noticed the sudden increase of weight on his shoulder, “Um Phil, you alright over there?”

Phil nodded, “Yep.”

“How long do you think this liveshow has been?” Dan asked him, “I just realized I have no recollection of time." 

Phil shrugged, "I don’t know, It should say it.” He then read the screen, and responded, “We are almost out of time.”

“Okay, so, a few more questions.” Dan said, “Go Phil”

Phil reads the chat,“ "Maddie P. asked if I always rest my head on your shoulder. Yes I do actually.”

Dan raised a single eyebrow at his friend, “oh is that so?”

“Usually” Phil shrugged, “when I’m tired." 

"The fangirls are going crazy, I expect as soon as this ends they will write a fan fiction about it” Dan chuckled slightly, upon reading the chat.

Phil smiled, “They probably will. I mean, it is pretty fun. From experience” he added, with a breathy laugh.

“Agreed, so Jordan S. asked, 'are there any plans for what’s going to go on next year or do you guys not know yet? Hopefully more Dil. And possibly more acting, or voice acting roles. From Big Hero 6 to Oscars Hotel. You guys were great. And you both reaching your subscriber milestones. I’m so proud.’” Dan read aloud, and then responded with a chuckle, “Well, Jordan, you’re going to have to wait and find out because spoilers are bad. But thank you anyway. We’re so glad you liked them and we’d love to have more of those in the future.”

“And that is all the time we have, thank you guys for watching our live stream and thank you all for such a great year. 2015 was an amazing year and we hope 2016 is just as amazing as 2015 for you all, maybe even better.” Phil said, with a grin. 

“We love you all so much and could not have gotten to where we are right now without you. So thank you and see you next year.” Dan said, and the camera shut off.

Referencing not only the end of the live show, but the end of 2015. But it’s alright though. 2016 will be great and I wish you all nothing but the best in the new year! 


	14. This is a conversation between Teen!BandNerd!Phil Lester and Dan Howellᕽ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This took me like three days to write and that heartbreak in the warnings was probably mine. So now, take this. I don't want it)

Prompt: Title

Words: 4.6k (Love me. That's my longest Phanchat yet and the person who was Phil did like nothing. Yay)

Genre: (My speciality) Angst, With fluff too (kay)

Warnings: Long fic, Heartbreak, Sad, Really bad small references and puns from yours truly, (I don't know what else to add)

~year eight~

It's the evening of Phil's schools band concert.

Phil stood in his band tuxedo shirt and black skinny jeans, fiddling with the clip-on bow tie, trying to get it on.

"Hey Phil, you okay?" Dan asked, looking over at his best friend.

It was almost time for his performance and Dan is stood with him just before it begins.

As he always is.

Before quickly and quietly slipping away as it starts and heading into the crowd.

Cheering Phil and the rest of the schools band on.

Phil grinned, "It would be better if this damn bow-tie wasn't so hard to put on." He said then sighed and let it go, "Could you help me?" He asked.

"Sure thing" Dan smiled back, grabbing the bow tie from his hand and helping clip it on. Though it took a bit longer than he hoped, he got it on, "Tada" he said.

Phil chuckled slightly, "Thanks. And, uh, thanks for coming." He smiled warmly, grabbing his music folder with his sheet music.

"No problem," Dan said, laughing slightly as well, "you know me. I wouldn't miss one of these for the world!"

Phil grinned at that, "It means a lot, though. Really." He said and the conductor gives him then Dan a look.

Phil sighed and added, "Haz is giving you the evil eye, and I think you need to skedaddle."

"Of course" Dan said, mockingly, then looked over at the conductor who gave him a look for that as well and sighed.

Pulling Phil into one last quick hug before saying, "Good luck" and walking off slowly.

Sticking his tongue out from behind the conductors back jokingly before disappearing.

Phil laughed at that, that's Dan, always finding a way to make him laugh. Even in the most random of times and ways.

A few minutes later the band comes onstage.

He smiled nervously before sliding into a seat with his flute.

Dan is sat in the front row, a big goofy grin plastered on his face upon seeing Phil get onstage. He usually finds space in the first row because he comes early and gets it before anyone else.

Coming with Phil to early practice has its perks, Dan noticed in his early years.

Phil grinned at him and made a dorky face for a millisecond before snapping his attention back as the conductor steps onstage.

~timeskip~

The concert goes by swimmingly, and after it was over Dan went over to meet Phil backstage once again. "That was _amazing, Phil_ " he exclaimed. (Haha, pun)

Phil smiled, "Thanks!" He said as he started to walk over to Dan but tripped on a stand. Sending his music flying and him landing on the ground with a large crash.

Dan laughed a bit, not being able to contain his laugher, but stopping like ten seconds later.

"Okay , I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed" Dan said, smiling at his friends clumsiness before reaching his hand out to help him up.

Phil laughed too as he grabbed Dan’s hand and stood up. Face flushed deep red, "Ugh, it would have been perfect, too! I-"

He got cut off by a couple kids looking over at him and laughing.

One girl in the group waving to him and him smiling back, rubbing his arm nervously.

"Hey, it was fine. You're just a really clumsy guy" Dan said, looking over at Phil who was looking over at someone else.

He turned around to see who Phil was looking at and saw them.

He looked away quickly and awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact from that person and bent over to pick up the papers. Not wanting to seem weird.

Phil then bent over to help him, with a small smile. "Thanks" He said with a smile upon having finished collecting and placing all the loose papers into the folder.

"No problem," Dan replied, "you think Haz would let us go now? I just got a message from your mum saying she's outside waiting"

"Yeah, the concerts over anyway and by the looks of it, basically everyone's already gone anyways." Phil explained, "so yeah, lets go!" he finished.

Dan nodded and the two made their way out of the school and towards the parking lot. Into Phil's mum's car where she greeted them with a smile and a 'hello'.

Asking about the concert and their day as she drove them to their (the Lester's) house where Dan was spending the night. Seeing as though it was a Friday night and that's what they usually do on the Fridays after concerts.

~timeskip to the house~

The two boys spent the rest of the night hanging out and playing video games. As usual.

With an occasional movie finding its way into their schedule.

Which was great because they had the same taste in movies and video games.

As well as TV shows and such.

If someone didn't quite know them, they'd think they were as different can be.

But if they did they'd know they're anything but.

Besides first impressions and appearances, seeing as though Dan wore all black and acted like he didn't have a care in the world, while Phil wore all bright colors and was always smiling, you'd see they're basically the same person.

They love the same things, think the same way, and even laugh at the same things.

These things easily making them the closest of best friends ever since they had met in primary school.

~~~

~timeskip of two years aka year ten~

"Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan" a voice said, bringing Dan back to consciousness.

"Yeah Phil?" Dan asked with a groan.

"Why are you sleeping, sleepy head? We're supposed to head over to the library to study for the math’s test.

Dan groaned once again, "Leave me alone Phil. I'm sleeping"

"Nope Danny, I'm staying and I'm going to continue to annoy you until you get up and we go" Phil said, a small smirk playing on his face.

"You're so difficult Phil." Dan said pulling is duvet over his face to block out the light.

"Says the person who's not getting out of bed!" Phil sighed, "It's getting late Dan. If we don't go now it'll close and we wont be able to study"

"Oh what a shame" Dan said in a mocking sort of tone.

"If you don't study, you'll do bad on the tests and if you do bad on the tests you will get bad grades and if you get bad grades you wont graduate or go to college-" Phil explained but got cut off by Dan.

"Its fine, screw school, I'll just become a-"

"NO, YOU WONT" Phil exclaimed both not letting and wanting Dan to finish what he was going to say.

Dan chuckled at Phil's reaction, removing the duvet from on top of his face and slowly getting out of bed.

Causing Phil to sigh in relief.

After about five minutes Dan was ready and the two were out of the house and walking to the library that was nearby to both their houses.

Which were surprisingly, _not really_ , only a couple minutes walking distance from each other.

They reached the library and there sat at one of the tables were two of their friends.

They were these two guys they met and quickly became good friends with in year eight.

Their names were Chris and Pj and they were best friends like Dan and Phil were.

When they first met, they hit it off so well.

So well that there almost always together and even had a name for their group.

They were called the _"Fantastic Foursome"_

It started as a joke but then the name stuck and quickly the whole school knew of the Fantastic Foursome.

~timeskip of a few hours of studying~

"Okay, how bad would it be if I cheated on this test?" Dan asked out of nowhere, after giving up on reading his textbook with the rest of the guys. Tired of the quietness that filled the air.

"Dan" Phil said, in surprise, hitting his friend on the arm slightly.

"Not that hard really" Chris shrugged, "with the divider folders and where you're sat, it wouldn't be difficult to just slip out your phone and-"

Phil cut Chris off with a sigh and began, "Chris. Are you encouraging him to cheat?"

A smile was plastered on Dan’s face and Pj was shaking his head at the scene that was unfolding in front of him.

"Well, not really, I'm just telling him how he could cheat. I mean, how do you think I pass all my tests?" Chris said, with a smug smile.

Phil then turned to Pj, "You sit right next to him and you just let him cheat like that?"

Pj shrugged, "yeah, I mean, he gives me answers sometimes for the ones I don't get as well. So, I don't really mind."

Phil let out an exasperated sigh before giving up and returning back to his task at hand which is actually to study.

Ignoring Chris teaching Dan just how easy it is to cheat and not get caught.

(Chris is literally me, tbh)

~timeskip to them leaving bc I'm very lazy~

It was getting late and the boys still had a curfew, so they said their "goodbyes" and four parted ways. (Two by two)

"That was... Interesting" Dan finally said out of the blue as they were walking the route that took them home.

Phil rolled his eyes, "You're a disgrace"

A look of shock grew on Dan’s face upon hearing that, though it was nothing new, that's the type of friendship they have. "I'm a what?"

_(A wizard, Harry)_

"You heard me. You're going to get caught and not get good grades and you're going to fail and not graduate and-" Phil said but got cut off by Dan.

"You literally just said the same thing before we left my house" Dan said with a chuckle.

"It's true" Phil shrugged.

"I'll be fine Phil. I won't actually just cheat, only little by little, like what I don't remember. Though I actually understood this lesson and if I don't understand a lesson I always have you to help me." Dan said with a smile.

"Unfortunately" Phil said, feigning annoyance.

Causing Dan to raise an eyebrow, "oh shut up. You love me"

"Not really" Phil replied simply, though it was a lie.

"Don't lie, Philip" Dan warned.

"Alright, alright. I do. You're my best friend" Phil said with a smile.

Dan gulped, 'best friend, huh?' He thought and a looked of sadness was evident on his face but only for a moment. Seeing as though he quickly shrugged it off and put a smile on his face, "yeah. You're my best friend too."  
  
By now they had reached Dan’s house and they were saying their final goodbyes of the night. (Besides the texting they'll probably be doing 'til midnight)

The two boys hugged 'goodbye' and Dan asked Phil to text him when he gets home.

~timeskip of Phil getting home~

Upon receiving the first message of only "Home" from Phil, a chat grows and they text 'til a little past midnight and until Phil says he's actually going to go to sleep so he wouldn't be tired for the test in the morning.

Leaving Dan who couldn't quite fall asleep as quickly as Phil did.

It's not really anything new though.

The test isn't really the main reason for it either.

He just has a lot on his mind.

Especially with the conversation he had with Phil just before he went to sleep still etched into his mind.

Though it wasn't anything he hadn't dealt with before.

It started back in year eight, though back then he didn't quite understand it.

But now, around two years later, he understands more.

And he hates that.

What he'd do to go back to the good old days when he didn't have to worry about the things that kept him up at night.

And one of the main reasons being Phil himself.

~timeskip of a little over a year or something. Basically they're in year eleven now~

Dan didn't want to go to school today.

He didn't want to go to school today but he knew he had to.

Not because of tests or anything, he could have easily feigned sickness and did the test the next day if that was the issue.

But no, it wasn't, because life wasn't that easy.

Not for him or anyone.

Which is exactly why he's here.

Watching his best friend walk up to the girl that he had liked since year nine and ask her out on a date in hopes that she'd say yes.

His breath hitched, it looked like it was going well.

He was tempted to just walk away and start heading home in hopes of leaving the two to be happy.

Though just as he was about to turn and walk away, he heard footsteps approaching him and saw an incredibly heartbroken Phil looking at him for a second and then walking out of the school doors.  
  
He then looked over to where the girl and her group of friends were last stood. She and her friends all had sympathetic looks on their faces as they saw Phil walk to Dan and out the door.

'At least they aren't assholes and she wasn't then type of popular I had always thought of her as.' Dan thought as he shook his head.

She still broke his best friends heart,

He then took a deep breath and started towards his friend’s house, here he'd meet Phil on the walk there.

If he runs he knows he'd meet up with Phil quicker than he would if he just walked.

Though he wasn't the biggest fan of running, he knew it'd be best.

And so he did.

Reaching Phil who had only made it a little away.

He was walking and it was obvious Phil was crying.

Dan finally made it towards Phil's side and placed a hand on Phil's shoulder in hopes of comforting him.

Which didn't quite work.

Dan removed his hand after that but wasn't going to give up, so he took Phil's hand in his (which he surprisingly didn't _react_  to) and walked towards Phil's house with him.

Quietly.

No one said a thing the entire walk there.

But it was alright.

Dan wasn't expecting Phil to say anything and Dan knew it'd be better if he kept quiet.

They had reached Phil's house and luckily it was empty.

Meaning they didn't have to deal with three different people asking why Phil was crying and Dan was thankful for that.

He wouldn't know how to explain it especially since he doesn't even know it himself.

Now his main priority is Phil and no matter what, he can't let his heart get in the way.

Like he has been for the past couple of years...

~timeskip of a bit because I can't right now~

Dan had finally gotten Phil to stop crying.

Right now they were sat on Phil's bed not really saying anything.

Just simply sitting in a peaceful and comfortable silence on the blue and green duvet that matches the black and white one Dan has at home.

They had bought those two together and thought it was a great idea.

Which they weren't wrong about.

It was honestly-

Suddenly a familiar voice brought him out from his thoughts, "She didn't like me back. Of course she didn't. Why would she? It was so stupid of me to get my hopes up like that. She probably didn't even know who I was. We only talked a few times and even the first time we saw each other, it was just that, she saw me. I saw her. She smiled. I smiled back. Nothing more. It was too good to be true. Me thinking her and I would actually work out."

He was starting to cry again.  
“Hey, Phil. It’s alright, don’t say that and don't cry _(craft)_. You’re a great person and if she’s dumb enough to not see that, she wasn’t worth it anyway. Anyone would be lucky enough to go on a date with you. And you should know that. Even I know that. You're sweet, you're funny, you're smart and you're all around a great guy”  
Dan didn’t even try to stop the words that were coming out of his mouth, without a second thought.

Though they were all true, he wasn’t sure if he wanted Phil to know that he liked him and was actually really jealous whenever he found out that Phil was going to ask her out on a date.

Phil was his friend, his friend that without any choice in the matter, he’s falling in love with.

And maybe he's saying it because Dan cannot stand to see Phil unhappy.

The look on his face is the look of puppy after someone kicked it and no one likes hurting puppies.

"Yeah, sure, okay" Phil scoffed, obviously not believing him, "I can't even get one girl to like me!"

His words couldn't help but break Dan’s heart.

To Dan, Phil was perfect and he hated that Phil couldn't see that.

"Believe me Phil, one day you'll find that one perfect person and you'll forget all about her. Really. Its not good dwelling on crushes that you know wouldn't work out since they will never like you back. It hurts like a bit*h. Believe me" Dan said and upon realizing what he said, his eyes opened wide.

Phil was going to ask.

Of course he is.

And now Dan's literally screwed.

Phil looked up at Dan, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Hey Dan" he began and all Dan could think is 'nononononononononono'.

"You're talking about a person that you like that they would never like you back. Who is that person?" Phil questioned.

'He asked....' Dan thought.

"It's no one, really" Dan said, simply. Hoping Phil would just let it go.

"Come on Dan. I've been your best friend for so long and with that I know everything about you. And you have never once actually brought up liking someone in front of me 'til this day." Phil said, seriously.

"And don't lie. I know when you're lying" he added.

"Seriously Phil, it's fine. Just let it go" Dan pleaded.

"How am I supposed to help you if I don't even know the full issue, Dan?" Phil asked.

"You don't need to, okay? I'm here to help you Phil. You don't need to help me!" Dan exclaimed, but then his face softened a bit and he calmed down a little, "I don't need help. I've been dealing with it myself for three years now"

"It's been three years and you didn't think it would be important to tell me" Phil said, sadly.

"It's not that Phil." Dan replied, "If I could tell you. I would. Really"

"Why can't you?" Phil pressed.

Dan gulped, pleading once again, "I just can't. Come on Phil. Just leave it."

"You can trust me. You know that. You-" Phil said, but got cut off by Dan.

Who looked like he had tears in his eyes.

Dan was crying and he spoke through sobs, "It's you! Okay? It's you. It's always been you! Is that what you wanted? You wanted the truth and this is just as truth as it could get! Are you happy with your answer Phil? Are you happy?!?! I sure as hell am not."

"I-" was all Phil could say.

Dan shook his head, and tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, "Whatever. Bye Phil. I have to go." Was all Dan said as he walked out the door.

Dan started crying again.

Phil could hear him as his footsteps became further and further away.

Leaving Phil shocked and wide eyed.

Even after his mum came into his room and asked why she saw a crying Dan walk out of their house.

And after Dan told her it was nothing and he was fine.

Dan's not that good of a liar.

So if the two thought it would be would be difficult explaining to Phil's family why just Phil was crying, it was be a million times harder for both of them.

Especially with only Phil being there to explain and him not wanting to.

No, not one bit.

~~~

~timeskip~

"Chris, Pj, its been two weeks since I last heard from him. He's been purposefully ignoring me. I can tell. Though we sit next to each other in every class, we haven't actually talked. He wont respond in anything more than one word long to me when I ask him something and I just want to talk to him." Phil explained to his two other friends, "And that’s only for the days he actually shows up. I'm flipping out. This is a new feeling for me. We've been inseparable since we were both eight and in primary school! And now all of a sudden he doesn't answer my texts or calls and I feel terrible. What do I do, guys?!?!?!?!? I just want my best friend back!"

Chris and Pj looked at each other and gave each other a look that Phil didn't quite get but chose to ignore because suddenly Pj began to speak, "So, now that you know he likes you-"

He got cut off by Chris who added, "Which was pretty fu*king obvious and we were literally surprised you didn't realize until it was too late"

"You guys knew?" Phil asked.

"The whole world knew, Phil. The whole world besides you, I guess." Pj shrugged.

"With the way he always looked at you. It was always filled with so much love and it was obvious. You were like the best thing to ever walk the Earth for him and its just-" Chris took a deep breath and continued, "We don't blame you though. He never wanted you to know."

"He never wanted me to know? Did he ever want to be happy? Did he ever want to know exactly how I felt about it?" Phil questioned.

Chris scoffed, "Yeah, okay, like he'd tell you. Especially when A) you were head over heels for someone else, B) you were his best friend and he didn't want to ruin that and C) he wasn't even sure you even liked people of the male gender. Think Phil, would you??"

"I-" was all Phil could manage at that moment.

"Exactly" Chris said, sadly.

Something then occurred to Phil, "Wait. You said I was his best friend"

"Are you still?" Chris asked rhetorically, seeing as though he already knew the answer to that question.

"Yes, I do," Phil said, "and I still care"

A small smile grew on Chris's face, "Then go tell him"

And that’s exactly what Phil went to do.

~~~

Dan still wouldn't answer his phone and Phil was worried.

Of course he was.

Dan's his best friend.

Even if Dan doesn't think he still is.

Phil had called Dan about twenty times just today in the past fifteen minutes and not once was there an answer.

He was about to call one more time when his name got called out and he turned to see it was Haz, the conductor.

He was wasting practice time before the performance and Haz was not happy about it.

Phil gave the conductor a pleading face and mouthed that he need just a little more time.

The conductor rolled her eyes and just walked away.

Likely to give Phil the time he needed.

And Phil wasn't going to waste the time he was given.

Phil waited through the phone call, that of course had no response, and around the time the automated phone message asked for a voicemail, Phil knew exactly what to say.

~~~

~Not Dan’s POV but it's following Dan~

Dan knew Phil was trying to get through to him, but he didn't think he could bear to talk to him. Especially anytime soon. Though the fact that Phil probably didn't hate him and actually wanted to talk to him after he messed up, big time, was reassuring.

Especially after about twenty _øne_ calls and one.... voicemail.

A voicemail?

That's new.

It was new, which was probably why Dan decided to open it.

Probably.

The voicemail began and it was Phil.

"Hey Dan, it’s been a while since we've actually talked normally and I just... I- I miss you Dan. I hope you're okay. Though I'm sure you're- I mean. If I were you, I'd be mad at me too. I completely understand why you haven't answered my calls or texts or even talked to me normally. You told me how you felt, confessed from the bottom of your heart and I didn't say anything. Heck, I didn't even stop you from leaving. Which I realized that just after you left was a total asshole move on my part and I'm sorry. I feel bad for everything and I hope that you could find it in your heart to forgive me. Because you're my best friend. Always have been and always will be. NO matter what. I care for you so much and yeah. I know this is pretty long and I'm probably rambling, but I don't care and I’m probably going to come over to yours after the performance. It's been way too long already." Phil's voice said and chuckled for a bit before saying, "And no. I don't mean this voice message. Which I just checked could be as long as three minutes long. Haha. Anyways. I've got to go. Practice already started and if I miss more before the performance Haz will kill me. So yeah, bye."

The messaged stopped there.

~~~

  
~Back to Phil~

The performance was about to start and Phil felt like backing out.

He couldn't do this.

He's used to Dan always being there on these days.

And Dan being there always made him feel at ease.

But today, no Dan means no ease.

He hopes he could make things better with Dan soon.

But until then he's going to try and go through the band performances without freaking out.

Because Haz, who had just told the members it was time to go onstage, wouldn't be pleased.

'Is it too late to-' Phil thought but got cut out of his thought by someone pushing him onstage.

It was Haz, of course.

~~~

The lights were bright and hurting his eyes.

The atmosphere was uneasy and so was Phil.

He probably messed up a few times too.

And as his eyes scanned through the crowd of people it was obvious why.

Dan.

His usual spot in the front was taken by some old lady and the old man in the spot next to it was most likely her husband.

They seemed sweet, smiling kindly at the nervous boy who made awkward eye contact with them.

But they weren't Dan.

And neither was guy that stood in front of the door.

  
Though he did look very much so like him.

With the swept brown hair and brown eyes and black attire and-

At that moment it hit Phil and a stupid smile grew on Phil's face, not caring if he'd get chewed out by Haz later.

"Dan"

~~~

Brown hair and eyes with a comforting smile (and a body because human) made its way towards Phil and Phil couldn't help but smile back upon hearing what Dan said next.

_"I told you I wouldn't miss one of these for the world"_

 


	15. "This is a conversation between Dan Howell and yourself, Phil Lesterᕽ."

**Prompt:** Not much in the title, but you'll see as you read it, tbh. I don't really know how to explain it.

**Words:** 1,710

**Genre:** Fluff probably

**Warnings:** Alcohol mentions, Drunk people, Drunk slurring people, Vaguely mentioned growing up, Lots of Harry Potter mentions, Me being literal Harry Potter and Fantastic Foursome trash, and yeah.....

  
Dan Howell, though he may seem like a very outgoing and nice guy when you first meet him, is practically anything but.   
  
Dan wasn't one for the outside scene and parties.  
  
Which involved socializing and stuff that normal people do.   
  
The fact that he had be practically begged by his best friend Chris to go to one Halloween party was all a person would need to know that that is exactly what he is like.   
  
He only came to this house party because Chris said he didn't want to go alone and Chris wouldn't get off his case until he'd say "yes".   
  
So when he called and said he wouldn't be able to come and couldn't make it, Dan was anything but happy.   
  
He comes because he wanted to be there for his friend and this is the thanks he gets.   
  
Being alone at a party that one of his old schoolmates were hosting and knowing practically no one there because he was an awkward kid and only friends with Chris back then.   
  
He literally only knew the guy who's house he was at and only knows his name.  
  
That's it.  
  
And on top of that, the assholes drunk out of his mind on the dance floor.  
  
Correction: drunk out of his mind, puking on the dance floor.   
  
Dan was going to be sick.   
  
He didn't want to be here anymore.   
  
So the only logical thing he could think of, besides getting drunk and forgetting this whole night ever happened (which wasn't really logical) was to yell a quick ‘goodbye’ and ‘thank you’ to the host and leave before anyone noticed him.  
  
'Yeah, that was a good idea' he thought with a smile and started towards the door.   
  
Deciding to thank the guy another time.   
  
A good time being the when the poor guy wasn't busy puking his brains out in the bathroom.   
  
But it didn't go as well as he hoped, seeing as though when he had turned around, he accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
Causing them to topple onto the floor on their butt.   
  
"I'm sorry!" Dan quickly said, holding his hand out to help the mysterious person.   
  
The person, no… guy.  
  
Now that Dan could actually see them he had realized it was a guy that he accidentally bumped into and was now using Dan’s hand to get him back onto his feet.  
  
He was probably a couple of years older than him and Dan would be lying if he said he didn't find the mystery guy attractive.   
  
With his black swept hair, which Dan noted, was kind of like his but on the other side, and blue eyes that looked as deep as the ocean.   
  
'You could go swimming in those eyes' Dan thought, but then was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when he realized the guy was waving his hand in front of Dan’s face to get his attention.   
  
Which had worked.  
  
"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Dan asked the guy.   
  
"I was just wondering if you were okay. After you helped me up, you were in a sort of daze and I was questioning if you were drunk. But then I got your attention and by the way you actually formed an actual sentence and the fact that you're not throwing up everywhere answered my question" the stranger explained, laughing a bit at the end.   
  
"You're right. I'm fully sober. Just got here a bit ago and I’m planning to leave, over getting wasted" Dan said, honestly.   
  
The stranger furrowed his eyebrows in what Dan could only assume was confusion and asked, "if you just got here, why are you leaving?"  
  
Dan thought for a second, should he really tell the guy he just met only minutes ago all this.   
  
But he then realized that it was nothing and began, "I was supposed to come here with my friend and he last minute bailed on me." "I didn't even want to come here in the first place" he added.  
  
The guy laughed at that, "wow. How ironic. That is exactly what had happened to me! My friend bailed on me as well, saying something about not feeling good or something, which was obviously a lie because I talked to him earlier today and he was fine."  
  
Dan couldn't help but laugh as well, "that's weird. I'm-" he began but got cut off by someone yelling his name.  
  
"DAN" a voice called, a slur evident in what the person had said even if it was only a short and one word.  
  
Dan turned to see who it was and it was Oliver.   
  
Oliver was the host and now making his way towards Dan.   
  
With much difficulty, but he did make it and he put a hand on Dan’s shoulder.   
  
"Heeeeeeeey Daaaaaaaaan! I didn't knooooow you are hereeeeeeee" Oliver said with a big smile on his face.  
  
He then looked over at the guy next to Dan, "'nd you bro-brought a guy wit you too? Is he your boyfriend, Dan?" Oliver asked, with his eyebrows raised suggestively, "Because I relly thnk your matching costumes are ador-ador- cute. Yeah, very cute. You both are fu*king nerds. Hahahahahahahahaha"  
  
This confused both the boys and it took only one glance at each other to realize what exactly Oliver was taking about.   
  
They were both in a like costumes.   
  
Heck, practically the same costumes but different in a sense.   
  
The colors.   
  
They were both dressed in wizard robes and we're trying for wizards.   
  
Both coincidentally wearing it to match with their friends.   
  
Dan was wearing a Slytherin robe and was a Slytherin while his friend Chris was supposed to wear a Gryffindor one and was a Gryffindor.  
  
While it was supposed to be the same for Phil and Pj, except Phil was a Hufflepuff and Pj a Ravenclaw.   
  
The two guys could easily feel the blood rushing to their faces as their cheeks heated up in embarrassment.   
  
They didn't even know each other's names.   
  
"Heyyyyy guyyyyyyys, Danny here has himself a boooooooyfrienddddddddd!" Oliver exclaimed as he ran away telling random people the news that they probably would forget when they woke up the next morning, with a painful headache and such that left them regretting everything they did only the night before.   
  
By the time one of them said anything, Oliver was long gone and everything had gone back to the way it was before.   
  
"Oh, wow, that was awkward. I'm sorry about Oliver." Dan said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, "I know I don't really know him but we used to go to the same school and he was in a load of my classes so I guess I could say he usually isn't like that. Anyways, I'm Dan by the way."   
  
"I'm Phil, nice to meet you Dan and yeah. The school thing. I didn't used to go to school with the rest of these guys, so I know literally no one besides you and my friend who was supposed to come with because he was invited by one of his friends who used to go to school with you guys and yeah" Phil shrugged, honestly.   
  
"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that" Dan said, "but hey, I wasn't really the most popular kid in school either so I doubt like any of these people know me. And if they did, they're probably too drunk to even remember their own names. Let alone me. Haha. Anyways, I have an idea, (do you hear that sound? It's the MCR fandom crying in the distance) seeing as though now that we're both here we could just talk to each other. I already have an idea of a topic that we both could talk about since it seems like it's something we both like" Dan finished, with a grin.   
  
"Harry Potter?" Phil questioned.  
  
"Harry Potter." Dan replied.   
  
And with that the two started a wonderful and magical (badum tsss) conversation about witches and wizards.  
  
Boys who lived and guys who shall not be named.  
  
As well as, last but not least.  
  
A place where magic is real and just one women created a whole new world for people to fall in love with.   
  
~~~  
  
"It's getting pretty late and I should be heading home" Dan said, though he didn't want to leave, he knew he had to go.   
  
"Yeah, I should probably be going too" Phil agreed.  
  
"See you?" Dan asked.  
  
"See you and until then, I should just give you my number so we could text each other or something like that!" Phil said.   
  
"That sounds great" Dan grinned, thinking about how glad he was that Chris told him to come to the party.   
  
The two exchanged numbers and 'goodbyes' before walking off and heading home.   
  
~~~   
  
"Hey Pj! Guess what?" Phil said, with a big smile on his face.   
  
He knew Pj couldn't see it over the phone but he couldn't care less.  
  
He was happy and made a new friend who was not only funny and liked everything that he did.  
  
But had an amazing personality and was incredibly cute.  
  
Also another reason why he was contemplating calling Dan and asking if he’d want to go on a date with him tomorrow.  
  
_Contemplating._  
  
Though he was pretty sure Dan would say ‘yes’ seeing as though he seemed as interested in Phil as Phil did him.  
  
So he told Pj.  
  
He told Pj everything.  
  
Which was what he wanted to know.  
  
Pj was surprisingly very into that idea and said Phil should.  
  
And so he will, Phil decided and then as Phil had reached his flat they both said their ‘goodbyes’ and hung up.  
  
~~~  
  
“Was that Phil?” a voice asked Pj.  
  
“Yup Chris” Pj smiled, “and I’m assuming that was Dan” he added motioning towards the phone in Chris’s hand and referring to the phone call he had that he had to walk out of the room for.  
  
“Yup” Chris grinned back as he made his way towards the kitchen and Pj.  
  
Pj handed Chris a cup of their homemade Butterbeer that they made for the continuation of their Harry Potter marathon, in their robes for the party that they didn’t go to.  
  
“Cheers to our plans success” Chris said and the two clinked their mugs.

_(Butterbeer recipe I found online that I would like to share with you guys because I've tried Butterbeer before a couple of weeks ago and it was amazing. If you haven't tried it before you're seriously missing out. Here you go:[Link](http://www.adventuresofalondonkiwi.com/2013/10/butterbeer-recipe-x2.html?m=1))_


	16. This is a conversation between Dan Howell/Phil Lester and yourself, Dan Howellᕽ.

**Prompt:** There's not much of a title here but it's just a Shamchat that was about 4 hours long that me and the other person (who I actually got the Tumblr URL of and talked to) actually got to finish.

We both agreed that in our times on Shamchat, we haven't actually seen a Drunk!Dan (mainly Drunk!Phil. You could even see that in my earlier Phanchats) so we decided to try it.

Anyways, special thanks to @teaandyoutube for the roleplay!

**Words:** 4,038 (about. Wow, my second longest Phanchat)

**Genre:** Fluff, probably

**Warnings:** Alcohol, slight drunkness, etc... Idk, I think that's about it but if anyone could find any other ones, don't hesitate to tell me.

  
Dan looked over at Phil, they were filming a new video for danandphilgames, but this was different. There was a twist. They were doing Dan vs. Phil Mario Kart and the twist was whoever loses drinks. And though Dan was always pretty good at the game, even better than Phil, as he always says. He was not doing well. He was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol and they were only about 20 minutes in. He cursed the universe about why he was such a lightweight and sighed. Before returning back to the game that was about to start

Phil fixed his glasses quickly as seeing as though they're still in the middle of the third or so round. Within the last 20 minutes of filming, Phil had drunk a little but Dan had drunken plenty more. "C'mon Dan, you've made this game so much easier. We should play games with you tipsy more often." Phil teased, softly.

Dan groaned, looking back at Phil. Forgetting about the game as he responded with a "What do you mean? I'm great at this game! I'm just, uh, letting you win. Yeah Philip. I'm letting you win. This has nothing to do with me being tipsy! I'm not even tipsy-" he said and just as soon as he was about to say that, he hiccuped. Grimacing at the smell of the alcohol that had come out of his mouth, but not wanting to make it obvious that he was lying about not being the least bit tipsy. Seeng as though it was a lie. Though both of them knew it wasn't good enough to fool Phil.

Phil laughed softly in response to Dans little failure of a comeback. "Aw, Dan. Don't deny the tipsiness, embrace it. Maybe my bad playing can be beat with a drunk Dan." Phil then smiled at him before glancing at the time. He muttered softly enough for the camera to barely pick it up, "Damn, it's getting late." By now, they've both mastered the technique of talking without the camera understanding anything and it's been smooth sailing with it.

They then returned back to the game for the duration of the last lap and both cross the finish line; Phil in second, Dan in third.

Dan squinted at the screen, having a bit of difficulty seeing it while the alcohol messed with his head. Third place. 'Great' he thought, pouring a shot of the alcohol into his glass and sighing, 'here goes nothing' he thinks and puts the glass back onto the table. Glaring at Phil who looked quite smug and proud of himself.

Dan didn't like that, it was annoying. But at the same time, pretty cute. 'Wait, did I just say cute-' he thought, wide eyed. He knew it wasn't anything new and he knew he had a crush, maybe even more than that, on Phil, but Phil didn't know it and Dan was planning to keep it that way.

He was just really hoping he wouldn't let it slip in his drunken state, seeing as though he has little to no control of what he says and does.

Phil set his controller onto his lap for a moment and glance properly at the time and the window. It was quite dark out with a light drizzle. In general, it's late now. Midnight, nearing one. So he looked over to Dan, studying him carefully before assessing what say. "Last round for the night?" He ask, gently.

"I don't know man, up to you. I'm perfectly fine and could totally continue. But if you're tired we could totally go- uh go- wait." Dan began, but then halfway through what he was saying, forgot what he was talking about. "What were we talking about again?" He asked Phil, confused.

Phil smiled softly, "It's time for Dan to go to his bed now. That's what we were talking about. But first," He said as he looked at the camera and smiled, "If you enjoyed this please give a like, subscribe for a shibe and our previous video will be over there. Anyways, bye everyone." Phil then waved goodbye as he walked over to the cameras and shut them off. Sitting down beside Dan only moments later.

"Oh, so that's what we were taking about" Dan said in realization, his face scrunching up a bit upon thinking about what is going on. He and Phil were just playing Mario Kart for their gaming channel and it's being recorded as he thinks about this. "Wait. What are you doing?" Dan asked, upon seeing Phil going to shut off the camera, "are we done?".

Phil didn't say anything but simply came over to Dan. As Dan saw Phil walked up to him and he couldn't help but blush. Phil looked so cute as he took a seat next to Dan.  
His hair was a mess and his glasses were slightly askew. A smile was evident on his face and it took everything in Dan's power to not grab him and pull him into a kiss.

Phil smiled at Dan. "I don't think your sober-self would like you to be on the internet drunk, so it's time for bed. No browsing tonight. Do you think you would be able to walk to bed on your own?" He asked quietly as he fixed the glasses on his face. Then pushing the small amount of invasive hair out of Dan's face.

"Oooooh yeah, you're r-right" Dan said, with an obvious stutter at the end. Which he blames the alcohol for. "I don't think I'd trust myself on the Inter-Internet like this either" he said and then found himself looking into Phil's beautiful blue eyes.

Which he ended up doing for what seemed like way too long and started to try and stand up. Using the table behind him as support until he started actually walking. And by actually walking, that means taking one successful step then tripping on his own foot on the other.

He fell onto the floor and surprisingly it didn't hurt. He actually found it funny, really, he didn't know why. But that didn't stop himself from giggling as he ending up in his 'existential crisis' position on the carpet, without even actually having one. 'Ironic' he thought with a giggle.

Phil laughed at Dan's failure to walk before walking over and sitting down beside him. "You alright, Dan?" he asked with a smile, already figuring that the answer would be a 'Yes'.

Phil sighed softly, pushing some more of Dan's, now wavy, fringe out of his face. Which had returned upon Dan falling.

Phil then noticed that Dan had been staring at him a lot eyes/face, somewhat studying his face in a sense, so he believed it would only be fair to stare back in return. Though he honestly didn't mind staring into Dan's chocolate-brown eyes all day.

Though he knew, if he actually did, he knew everyone would think everything about it.

He sighed quietly to himself at that thought.

"Mhm" Dan said in response to Phil's question and he turned around and used the wall behind him to sit up next to Phil. Not being able to control the small blush that spreads across his face as Phil brushes the hair from his face, which only becomes worse as he finds Phil starting back at him. A ghost of a small smile from the giggle was evident on his face until it quickly left and he frowned a bit.

Upon hearing Phil sigh. 'Did I do something wrong? Did I say something?' Questions like that kept going through Dan's mind as he got worried. He didn't mean to do whatever he did if he did it!

Phil noticed Dan's panicked state as he sighed. He didn't want to be worried smiled at him, "Nothing's wrong, Dan. I was just thinking about a lot and I just needed to sigh to let some of it go."

He then, for some reason -instinct maybe?- rested his head down onto Dan's shoulder. Which seemed okay now that they're off camera and sat beside each other.

He could tell that Dan got a little calmer, in general, upon hearing Phil trying to reassure him, so he closed his eyes as his head laid on Dans   
shoulder.

Dan sighed in relief, the weight feeling as though it had been lifted from his shoulders. He was no longer worried.

Though after that, another weight was added to his shoulder. Yeah shoulder not shoulders. Though this was real, not metaphoric, he turned to see what or who it was and saw that Phil was resting his head on his shoulder.

He looked so peaceful and Dan couldn't help but run his fingers through Phil's dyed black hair that he loved oh so much as reflected his own. Smiling slightly at the thought.

Phil smiled as Dan's fingers ran through his hair, like Phil's did only moments ago to his.

He always liked Dan's hands.

Dan had nice hands.

Though that didn't last long because another few more seconds, he picked his head up and off of Dan's shoulder. Sighing softly before saying, "Dan, we should get you to bed as it is getting later and later into the night."

Staring into Dan's beautiful brown eyes as, waiting for a response.

Dan couldn't help but think about how comfortable he felt in that position. He wouldn't mind being in that position more often, with Phil's head on his shoulder and him running his fingers through his hair. It was almost like they were in a relationship, which Dan has always thought of and hoped would happen some day. But he knew it probably wouldn't and didn't want to keep high hopes. Seeing as though he'll probably only be disappointed in the end.

Even that thought was cut short as Phil picked his head up. It had only been a moment and Dan already missed the feeling, but didn't say anything about it seeing as though he knew that wouldn't be good and probably ruin everything. He then nodded in response to what Phil had said last.

Phil carefully stood up before taking both of Dan's hands into his, they were so soft and warm. Comfortable and seemingly fitting into his perfectly.

He then looked down at Dan. Quickly trying to say something before it gets weird. And knowing Phil, that's not quite difficult.

"C'mon, Dan." He said, smiling at Dan as he eventually stood up with some of Phil's assistance. 'Walking Dan to bed will be interesting' Phil thought to himself. Reminding himself that they both only sleep down the hall, which isn't that far and they're only one, thin wall apart from each other.

Dan took a deep breath in as he stood up with Phil's assistance. Thankful for how helpful Phil is. "Thank you Philly" he said honestly. Probably surprising Phil with the fact that he hasn't called him 'Philly' before this.

Being called 'Philly' caught Phil off guard for a moment but he smiled nevertheless in response, "No problem, Danny."

He laughed slightly at the sound of 'Danny'. It didn't really suit Dan but it was actually cute and alright for the moment. 'Time to walk now' Phil thought to himself, 'time to walk.'

"Really, I'm very thankful for you and that you're my best friend. You take such good care of me and I love you so much." Dan began, not quite knowing exactly what he was saying. It seemed as though he wasn't sobering up as quickly as he hoped, but seemed to be getting only worse. Only sleep would help him and he knew that. Though that didn't change anything that would possibly come out of his mouth at this time.

"I'm very thankful that you're my best friend too, Howell." Phil said as he smiled at Dan's little drunk rambling.

He kissed Dans forehead, just out of the blue, but it felt appropriate for the moment. He then glanced at the clock for the time. It's nearing 2:30.

So he looked back at Dan, "Okay, now it's really time for bed."

"Haha, Howell. That's funny. I know it's my last name but it's funny. It's like the sound of a wolf. Howl. Howell. Howl Howell." Dan said, laughing out loud as if that was the funniest thing he had ever heard or come up with. Not quite stopping as he felt the feeling of Phil's lips on his forehead. Not minding it really. It felt nice. Phil was nice. Phil felt nice. Haha.

He didn't say anything else after that and just let himself be lead to his room by Phil.

Phil lead Dan to his room, opening the door them letting his hands go, slightly regretting doing so. He missed the warmth. But knew it was already too much and walked over to window to draw the blinds down.   
Wanting to let Dan have his privacy.

He sighed silently before turning back to face him, smiling smile softly. "Do you need anything before I go off to bed? It could honestly be anything."

He said and as he finished, yawned quietly and fixed his glasses once more.

Dan frowned upon feeling the feeling of his hands now being empty and he knew that meant Phil was going to leave soon. He didn't want Phil to leave! Phil made him feel comfortable and he knew he would have a bit of difficulty trying to go to sleep. He's way too drunk and can't sleep, though he's very tired. 'Unless....' Dan thought, and yawned as well before looking to Phil and asking, quietly, "anything? Really?"

"Well, almost anything. I can't do a flip." Phil laughed softly at his own joke. "But, yeah, sure. Almost anything."

He could tell that something could be slightly bothering Dan and couldn't truly tell what it was.

Though he decided that it would be best if he didn't press Dan too much about it.

Dan couldn't help but laugh as well at that, slightly. "Luckily" he said and yawned, "luckily that's not what I needed you to do. Haha. I was just um, wondering, yeah wondering. If you could possibly stay with me until I fall asleep or something." He asked, hopefully. "I don't think I'd be able to sleep alone" he added sadly, yet truthfully.

"Yeah, of course. No problem." Phil said with a smile. "Why don't you get dressed in your pajamas and I'll go get dressed in mine. I'll come back and we can have a sleepover, in a way."

He then ran a hand through his messy fringe, trying to maybe fix it but not really focusing on it that much.

Dan smiled, "thank you!" He exclaimed and pulled Phil into a hug for a good like minute. Breathing in the scent that he was oh too familiar with.

He listened to Phil as he spoke as they parted. He nodded and sat diown onto his bed, not quite trusting himself walking or standing and his clothes were on his bed. He smiled. "A sleep over sounds fun" he grinned and waited for Phil to go, quickly, so he could change and can come back.

Phil walked off to his room and changed into his cookie monster pj bottoms and the old tee he usually slept in.

Once he came back into Dan's room, he sat down on the piano bench, facing towards Dan and smiling softly. "Is Dan ready to sleep?"

Dan nodded, he had quickly put on his pjs by the time Phil had gotten back.

Phil stood up and walked over to the side of the bed. He crawled under Dans dark duvet, waiting for Dan to follow in suit.

Dan yawned as he followed Phil into his bed. Incredibly ready for sleep and he was sure Phil was too. It had to be already 3 something in the morning.

It had been a while since he last checked. He crawled into the duvet and made himself comfortable. Which Phil helped with, immensely.

Phil set his glasses on the nightstand, yawning as hd do so. He then closed my eyes and began to notice the now clam rain, drowning London again.

As well as the mixing of sounds of their breaths as they soon begin to match up.

Dan couldn't help but wrap his arms around Phil's soon to be sleeping figure. It was quite comfortable for him and he went a little closer to Phil as snuggled up close to him. This felt nice. It'll all felt nice. The atmosphere was great and though he was drunk and he knew Phil wouldn't take it in any way besides friendly and thinking he's just doing it because he's drunk.

Though it was true and what drunk Dan was doing now was something sober Dan can only imagine doing.

Phil did fall asleep quickly, but before he drifted off, he felt Dans warm arms wrap around him. Curling up to Dan as close as he could as he drifted to a peaceful sleep.

Dan fell asleep not too long after Phil. Surprisingly sleeping quite well that not and not waking up til in the morning. Confused on why he felt like about shit and why he heard another person snoring. His eyes opened wide as he also saw that his arms were around said person. He then moved the duvet out of the way and sighed in relief upon seeing who it was. It was Phil. Though that relief didn't last when he felt bang of pain in his head and he knew he was hungover and he was confused on why Phil was in his bed and in his arms. 'What happened last night?' He thought last thing he remembered was them playing some Mario Kart and Dan losing and slowly becoming drunk.

Phil continued to sleep peacefully as Dan woke up to his confusion. He ended up snuggling up to him even more as he internally questioned the previous events that resulted in this.

Dan felt the feeling again and groaned. He felt terrible. He hated how he had gotten so drunk and needed some pain killers or something.

He needed them but didn't want to wake Phil up. He looked so nice and peaceful. Also he didn't want to let him go, because then it'd be awkward and Phil would think it's weird.

But it hurt too much and he couldn't deal with the pain any longer. So he tried to separate from Phil, which with some difficultly he finally did.

He tried getting off the bed and as he stood up, his legs felt as though they were jelly and he couldn't support his weight, so he fell.

Luckily not hitting his head or anything anywhere and making the pain worse.

Though it was pretty loud and he felt like that could have woken Phil.

Phil mumbled some nonsense after hearing Dan fall over. He yawned, mumbling some more, then falling back into a lighter sleep than previously.

He turned onto his other side and continue to sleep, occasionally shifting small amounts here and there.

Dan sighed in relief, he didn't want to wake Phil up, not really. So he slowly sat up, using the corner of his bed as support and after a bit of difficulty he had sat up and slowly made his way towards the kitchen to get water and the painkillers for himself and possibly Phil.

He doesn't quite remember how much Phil had drunk last night, though he was sure it wasn't as much as he did.

Phil had continued to sleep as Dan went to get painkillers. Though sleeping this time wasn't the same as sleeping with Dan. Even as he was asleep he couldn't help but feel it.

It felt like he was a puzzle with only one piece gone missing: Dan.

After having a couple with some water Dan felt a bit better, which was very satisfying.

Though he was still tired and wanted to return back to bed as soon as possible and that's what he did.

He grabbed a couple for Phil and another cup of water for him and made his way back into his bedroom.

Placing the helpful things next to Phil's glasses on the bedside table and returning back to his bed on the empty side. He laid down and wrapped his arms around Phil once more, falling asleep again since he was tired, and not waking up the next time until Phil finally does.

From within his state of sleep, Phil felt Dan's warm arms wrap around him once more.

He settled down to a much calmer dream and sleep as he finally felt more comfortable/at home. He smiled slightly in his sleep.

Waking up a few of hours later.  
It was now around noon, nearing 1.

He looked up at Dan with his horrid vision, and he couldn't think of anyone better he could wake up to having next to him.

He smiled softly, knowing he's in Dan's arms and snuggling up closer to him.

Dan woke up slowly, it started with his simply stiring in his sleep and ended in him opening his eyes only to be greeted by the beautiful blue ones of his best friend, who was up and staring at him. Not in a weird way though, more in a loving sense. Which Dan was not complaining about, but though he wasn't complaining he couldn't help but blush at simply the sight and the thought of all that was going on.

Phil glanced up at Dan and his very pretty brown eyes. He leaned/squirmed up to Dan and kissed his nose lightly.

And though he wanted to return back to the warmth and comfort of his original place, curled up against Dan's chest, he still stayed practically matching Dans height.

Dan giggled upon feeling the feeling of Phil's lips planting a kiss on his nose. He didn't know where all of this was coming from and in all honesty, it didn't bother him or anything in that sense. He loved this. He wanted this always. He needed this. This is comfort. This is happiness. This is what he's been longing for for years and thought it's great, he is not sure if they're both taking this the same way. Could Phil possibly feel the same way about him as he does about Phil?

Phil ended up returning back to his little place of being against Dan's chest. He mumbled into Dan's chest softly, "I love you, Howell."

That caught Dan by surprise and Dan didn't know how to react. He was suprised and confused but he knew he should at least say that he loves Phil too. "I love you too, Lester" he said, removing one of his hands from around Phil to putting it to Phil's hair. Running his hand through it, lovingly.

Phil smiled as Dan fingers ran through his black hair. He then quickly made his way to match Dan's height once more, the best he could and kissed Dans swiftly and lightly on his lips.

Dan was confused at first again, of course. But that didn't stop him from kissing Phil back passionately and lovingly.

Phil was a little surprised that Dan kissed back but he smiled into it once he realized they were still kissing.

The two kissed until the had both needed to pull away for air. Which is exactly what they did. They both took deep breaths and smiled at each other. "Wow" was honestly all Dan could say after the kiss.

"Shh.." Phil mumble softly, going back in for another kiss. He wasn't completely sure if Dan were going to kiss back again or not but, hey, it never killed to try.

Dan kissed back, of course he did, he loved Phil. He fell in love slowly, people could even often relate that to the quote "I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once".

Starting back in 2009 and then now, he truly knew he was in love with his best friend today.

When they had kissed and it felt perfect.

They felt perfect.


	17. "This is a conversation between your boyfriend!Phil Lester and yourself, Dan Howellᕽ"

**Prompt:** Title +3 more (You'll see what I mean)

 **Words:** a little over 2.2k

 **Genre:** Fluff

 **Warnings:** It's fluff, I'm serious. It was hard, but I did it! (Love me, this was hard  >_< )

 

Phil entered the lounge with a smile on his face, "Hey" he said.

"Hello" Dan, his boyfriend replied.

"Oh wow, so formal" Phil commented, cheekily.

"Haha. What can I say, I'm a formal guy." Dan joked and Phil smiled at him, lightly placing a kiss on his cheek.

Dan smiled back at him, "that's great, I needed that."

A frown grew on Phil's face upon hearing that, "What's wrong?" He questioned.

Dan sighed, "Oh nothing really, just the usual questioning my life and existence and why I exist for a few long hours, but hey. That's nothing new!"

"You sure?" Phil asked as he wrapped his arms around Dan's neck.

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine, really." Dan said, shrugging it off, it was no big deal, "Anyways, what about with you? What's up?!"

"Eh, not much, just getting ready to tour the America with one of the biggest dorks" Phil said, meeting Dan's eyes, with a grin.

"Wow, I wonder who this dork is." Dan said with a light chuckle, "they sound pretty lucky to be going on tour of America with you"

"Yeah I'm pretty excited" Phil laughed back.

Dan nodded, "I'm sure you are and I'm sure the other person is too, especially since it's going to be amazing and on top of that, they'll be spending an entire three months with you in another country!"

Phil's once happy smile, a few moments ago, quickly turned to a frown, "I hope they don't get sick of me..."

"Sick of you?" Dan asked, "I doubt it. They've been with you for six plus years and they haven't ever been sick of you once. Especially since you're not the type of person to get sick of." He looked at Phil slightly concerned, "What's the matter? Why would you think that?"

"I dunno," Phil said, shrugging simply, "just a silly concern, that's all"

"Awww Phil" Dan said as he kissed him lightly on the lips before breaking away from the kiss moments later and saying, "don't think like that, okay? I don't want you to feel sad or worried about any of that stuff. I love you and I'll never get sick of you, ever."

Phil didn't know why he was so bothered by the idea when he knew Dan was being nothing but honest, but as he I looked back up at Dan, he couldn't help but ask "you sure?"

Which caused Dan to sigh softly, "of course. Why would I lie?"

Phil smiled at that response and pressed his lips against Dans.

Dan kissed him back as well.

And they both kissed until Phil finally pulled away with a small giggle.

Dan smiled at his now happy mood, glad it had returned and he had gotten it back, "see, there he is. There's the happy and sunshine Phil Lester that I know and love."

"Oh hush" was all Phil could say to that.

Dan shook his head, "Really, it's wonderful. Honestly suits you more and makes up for the dark souled literal meme that is me(me)"

Phil rolled his eyes and added, nonchalantly, "the _cute_ dark souled meme that is you, don't forget that part!"

"Only you!" Dan called out with a grin, "trying to compliment me when I'm trying to compliment you and make you feel better."

He then sighed contently and continued, "though that's actually one of the reasons I love you." He then shook his head, "honestly though, what did I do to deserve you?"

For a few moments, Phil looked as though he was thinking about it but Dan knew he didn't quite get an idea when he responded to his question with a "I'm not sure, probably happened too long ago to remember"

"Probably true, probably true" Dan said with a chuckle as he pulled Phil into a hug, "and whatever it was, I'm glad I did it"

Phil hugged him back and whispered, "I'm glad you did too" into Dan's ear.

They then, after about three minutes, pulled away from the hug and Dan began, "Speaking of the tour though, you're going to Florida with you family soon. How does that feel?! You ready for the annual Lester family trip?"

"Um, about that trip..." Was all Phil said as his words drifted off.

This caused Dan to furrow his eyebrows slightly in confusion, "what's wrong?" He asked.

Phil took a deep breath, "oh, nothing. I was just going to ask you if you wanted to meet up with us after a week or so"

"Oh yeah, sure, of course." Dan said, with a small smile, "I'd love to! If it's okay with your family, of course. If not then I could always just come a little before Playlist Live."

"Why would it not be okay with them?" Phil asked in a rhetorical sense, for himself, "they love you. Not as much as I do though. So I'm sure they'd love for you to come Dan"

Dan took a deep breath in, "Yeah, I know, I know. But it's a family thing and I don't really want to intrude."

Phil chuckled, "but you are like family to us"

Dan sighed, "Okay, okay, I get it, but like, let's make sure before, okay? Like just ask them and if they say yes then I will come, if not-"

"They will say yes-" Phil said, cutting off Dan, who cut him off as well with a glare.

"Alright, I'm asking" Phil said, in response to Dan's glare, pulling out his phone from his pocket and showing it to Dan.

Dan simply nodded as Phil called who Dan assumed was his mum.

It was pretty brief and straight forward and after about a few minutes Phil hung up and said, "they said it was okay" with a goofy grin.

Dan couldn't help but grin back, he loved Phil's smiles, they were always so contagious.

"Well then, I guess we're going to meet earlier in Florida!"

~~~~

_**"This is a conversation between Dan Howell and yourself, Phil Lesterᕽ."** _

It was the day before Playlist and Phil knocked on the hotel room door.

Not knowing know that Dan had locked it, he said "hey Dan, the doors locked and I forgot the key, mind opening the door?"

Phil didn't get a response, but he could easily hear Dan laughing from the other side, which lead him to realize exactly what was going on.

Phil shook his head disappointedly and sighed, "come on Dan, it's not funny! Open the door. I'm in my pajamas. It's getting weird and people are staring!"

After about a minute or so of laughter Dan finally got up from the bed where he was sat, watching the door, and unlocked the door.

Phil sighed in relief as he heard Dan walking towards the door and started to unlock it.

Dan opened the door with a sheepish, untrustworthy grin on his face which caused Phil to rush in and close the door quickly behind him.

Better safe than sorry.

Dan didn't say anything as Phil looked at him, glaring slightly, but not too seriously as he knew Dan can tell, "Don't do that again" he warned.

"I'm sorry!" Dan exclaimed, "but it was Pj's idea"

Phil wasn't sure wether he should believe Dan about that or not, seeing as though he knew Dan.

And better than anyone else, might he add.

But that also sounded like something Pj would tell him to do.

He knew Pj too.

Even longer than he did Dan, even.

And it makes sense, seeing as though they were talking to Pj over Skype before Phil went out.

Phil wasn't sure, so he just rolled his eyes, "of course it was" he said, in a voice that could either be taken as sarcastic or annoyed.

Both accurate.

"And by the way I got all of it on camera" Dan said, simply, with a shrug. As though it was a normal everyday thing.

(Though it technically is because you know, YouTubers)

Phil's eyes opened wide, "You didn-" he began but then noticed the camera that had been placed on the small table and was facing the door and also him, "what the heck? I was only gone for three minutes to get ice!"

Dan chuckled at his boyfriends surprised state and walked over to the camera to stop recording, "This is going on my channel" he said, cheekily.

Phil frowned slightly upon hearing that, "It wasn't even my good pajamas!"

Dan didn't pay attention to what Phil was saying anymore as he grabbed his laptop and started to edit the video.

While Phil just stood there, still incredibly confused as he watched his boyfriend edit a video of him being locked out of the hotel room in his pajamas, while trying to get ice the day before Playlist Live. Simply thinking, 'this is going to be a long three months'

~~~~

_**"This is a conversation between Dan Howell or Phil Lester (any RP) and yourself, Dan Howellᕽ."** _

Dan sleepily and unconsciously wrapped his arms around Phil, slightly shuffling in his sleep as he finds comfort with Phil in his arms.

"Dan?" Phil whispered, trying to see if Dan was awake.

Dan mumbled slightly in response to Phil's question, he was half awake but mostly out of it.

Tired.

He was tired.

So he fell back asleep.

And he continued to sleep through Phil's attempts of waking him up.

He was a heavy sleeper and Phil was about to give up when he had an idea.

He grinned as he pulled out his phone and started to exit out their room in the tour bus.

Phil had the idea of calling Dan, who had just been asleep next to him, until he got up and walked away.

The phone started ringing and he waited for a response.

He didn't really mind how long it took since he wasn't tired anyway.

So if Dan took a while to respond, so be it.

And he was right, it did take Dan a while to finally respond and wake up, but he did not wake up, so Phil's goal was achieved.

**_"This is a conversation between AmazingPhil and Dan Howellᕽ."_ **

"Hello?" Dan asked, tiredly, through a yawn. He wasn't really sure who was calling him since he was so tired and and his eyes were too blurry for him to see the name.

Though they did call him a lot.

'Maybe it is an emergency' was the first thing he though as he clicked the green "answer call" button.

"Oh hey honey!" A voice called out in a way too loud tone than was acceptable in this ungodly of an hour.

"Yeah?" Dan asked, still not who he was talking to.

His mind was asleep and his thoughts were clouded.

The person called him honey though.

Could it have been his mum?

Doesn't she know he's in America and there's a eight hour time difference?

No, wait, it couldn't be his mum.

It sounded too much like a guy.

"Do you like the tour bus?" The voice asked and this confused the already disoriented Dan even more, how did this person know he was on a tour bus?

But then again, a lot of people knew they were already on tour.

The confusion didn't last long though, the when he heard what the, not really a stranger, said next. "I loved this episode of Buffy I was watching in the bus."

Dan shook his head and yawned, remembering that he and Phil had been watching Buffy before he just fallen asleep and saw that it is still paused on the TV in the room.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice. Now is that why you called me so late at night?" Dan asked, "When you were literally just in the same room as me before I had fallen asleep."

"Ah yes, it's wondrous" Phil said, smiling slightly, "and I just wanted to talk to you because I couldn't fall asleep and you wouldn't wake up and I tried literally everything to wake you up and only this phone, after about seven tries, woke you up."

"Wow, that's so great" Dan said, sarcastically, no matter how much he loves Phil, it is way too early for any of this.

"I know, right?" Phil said, not quite catching the sarcasm in Dan's voice, or if he did, he was just ignoring it.

"I really like this only one of the bedrooms with a tv and toilet thing too" he then added.

"Oh yeah, it's great. Super." Dan said, laying his head back into the pillow, with his eyes closed.

Then placing the phone near his ear so he could hear. (Oh no! I literally just realized those three words rhyme)

Phil could tell Dan wasn't going to last long with the being awake thing anymore, so he said "Gotta blast, love you, bye!" And hung up.

Dan chose not to question it.

So he just sighed contently as he felt the bed dip next to him and his boyfriend taking the side of their bed that was not occupied and returned back to his peaceful slumber.

Hopefully not to be bothered again for a while.

And maybe, just maybe, Phil could get some sleep too.

Because they both have got a long, three months, journey ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I love it, how they're all different roleplays that somehow fit)


	18. This is a conversation between Teen! Dan Howell (Jack Frost! Phil Lester?) and yourself, Phil Lesterᕽ.

**Prompt:** Title 

(A.K.A.: The phan!au no one asked for, but got anyway)

 **Words:** 3540

 **Genre:** Idk

 **Warnings:** Um, past major character death, one reference to the Forest Fic, it's basically what I remember from the 'Rise of the Guardians' movie from a few years ago with a phan twist.

 **Extra:** Though I used Dan's real younger brothers name, I come in peace. I usually change the name but this time I didn't. I've been in the phandom long enough, don't fight. Just enjoy. Thank you.

_~Dans P.O.V.~_

December was here and snow already covered the ground.

Everyone, or mostly everyone knew about Jack Frost and how he was the reason for the snow in the winter.

My mother told me all about that story when I was younger.

So when my younger brother came along I was the one to tell him all about the magical Frost.

But now that I'm 16, I don't believe in that story so much as I used to.

My younger brother on the other hand, who is now 9, still believes in it all.

Like how Jack Frost comes and freezes everything over and covers the towns in snow.

And Santa Claus brings all the children presents for Christmas.

And that the tooth fairy exchanges the teeth from under your pillow for money.

Everyone with a childhood knew of these magical icons and over the years stories changed.

Which is why no one really knew Jacks real name, as he once was human himself.

Though as children, who would really care?

Children just wanted the snow and the fun that came with him.

And he's all snowballs and fun times.

So they all thought it was just Jack like the stories are told.

Though he didn't just live in the stories for people have seen Jack.

Though these people that could see him were people who really and truly believed in Jack Frost.

Like Adrian, so one early morning as the snow started to fall Adrian came to wake me up saying he saw Jack Frost.

Practically pulling me out of bed, with all his 9 year old might and dragging me outside by the arm.

"I saw him! This way!" He exclaimed, breaking into a run and causing me to tumble after him.

Though when he finally stopped I looked around and saw, well, nothing.

Which didn't quite surprise me.

"Adrian I don't see anything.. let's go home.." I mumbled tiredly but little did I know then that Jack himself was actually standing there.

_~Third Person P.O.V.~_

Phil was there watching the two, who he assumed were brothers because they looked so alike, knowing that only the younger of the two could see him.

He waved over at the little boy, who he learned was named Adrian, with a big smile on his face.

It was always nice to know people still care and people could still see him.

Day by day it feels like the numbers of people who believe are getting less and less.

Sure he quite enjoyed what he was doing, but it often gets lonely when it's just you.

Adrian giggled and waved as Dan looked down at him and raised an eyebrow "Who are you waving at?" He asked and Adrian quickly replied with a big smile, "Jack Frost!"

Which confused Dan even more as he started looking around again, seeing no one once more.

"Um.. Okay, where?" He asked and Adrian pointed over at what looked like nothing but a patch of white snow to the elder brother, "He's right there!"

Shaking his head Dan just said, "okay Adrian.. I think it's time to go home." before starting to walk back home.

Phil looked over at the other two thoughtfully, watching as it played out, feeling a bit sad to see that the two brothers are leaving, but knew it was nothing new.

So he just looked over at Adrian and waved goodbye.

Giving him one last wave and the iconic infamous toothy grin he's said to have.

But it seemed like the younger brother wanted to stay, for Adrian quickly ran up to his brother and pulled him back, "Come on, can't we stay out a bit more? Please Dan!"

His frown evident on his face as he pulled at Dans jumper, causing him to give in with a sigh and a nod, "fine, but only for a bit more."

Upon hearing that Adrian smiled brightly and ran off closer to Jack.

(Or Phil, as that was his real name).

Dan following behind him to make sure he didn't go too far.

Phil noticed that the two brothers weren't actually leaving and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Not sure on why.

The older brother seemed intent on leaving, and Phil could only assume that Adrian had something to do with it.

And his assumptions were proven correct when he saw Adrian coming over to him.

"Hi" he said, happily to the kid.

"Hi!" Adrian said back, very excitedly.

Which caused Dan to looked at him and frown a bit, wondering what or who his younger brother was seeing.

For there was no one there.

But knowing that if he asked Adrian, he'd say it was Jack.

So he didn't and just sighed, starting towards one of the nearest trees to lean on as he hugged himself to keep warm in the cold while watching Adrian.

Phil smiled at the excited look in Adrian's face.

Happy that he could be the one to make him that excited, "how are you?!?" he asked, with a grin.

Liking to talk to people and not really minding the other brother since it seemed to be reciprocated.

Adrian giggled a bit at that, "I'm great!" he exclaimed.

And Dan, who noticed how excited he was, really began wondering if someone was actually there that he just couldn't see.

Though that was impossible.

So he just sighed and walked over to Adrian, who was looking up at him smiling.

Dan smiled back, "Still talking to Jack Frost?" He asked softly and Adrian quickly nodded.

Finding no reason to lie.

Jack was there.

"That's great!" Phil exclaimed back, "so are you ready to play in the snow?" He asked and was sure he was going to get a response until he got cut off by the two brothers having a conversation.

He stood there patiently watching them talk and tried to figure out if the older boys tone was sarcastic or not when he asked if he was talking to "Jack Frost"

Which Phil knows very well is him.

Since not a lot of people know his actual birth name.

Dan sighed at Adrian's response and just smiled before letting Adrian go off and do whatever he wanted at the moment to let him be happy.

Which is exactly what he did.

Looking back at Phil and nodding.

"Yeah! I love the snow!" He said with a giggle and a big smile on his face.

Dan looked down at him a bit concerned that he actually thought that there was someone there, but glad he was happy.

"Me too! I love the snow and I love playing in it too! Winter is my favorite time of year" Phil told Adrian with a grin, then looked over at Dan, who looked a bit concerned.

And Phil knew that look very well.

It comes mostly with adults who think the kids just have an overactive imagination and don't even try to understand that it could be possible.

Though he doesn't quite know Dan's name of yet, "how about your brother? Does your brother like the snow?"

"Yeah! Dan loves it, he's usually the one to take me out and play in the snow with me." Adrian said with a smile and upon hearing his own name, Dan looked at him, "He's the one that told me about you too!"

"What did he say?" Dan asked as he kneeled down next to Adrian to get to his height.

"He asked if you like snow." Adrian explained and Dan smiled and nodded at his brother "Yeah I do love the snow."

Phil nodded in response to knowing that Dan, which he finally learned was the older brothers name, loved the snow like his younger brother.

"So Dan was the one who told you about me?" He asked, wondering if Dan had ever been like Adrian was and believed when he was younger.

Though Dan did not seem much older than him in the first place.

Adrian nodded, "yeah! He really loves you! You're his favorite of all!" He said and Dan followed his gaze once again to nothing.

Looking very confused.

Phil cocked an eyebrow at what the younger boy had said in confusion, "still?" he asked, "it doesn't seem like he can see me right now. Only you. How old is he?"

"He's 16 years old but I'm pretty sure he still believes in you.." Adrian said,  a bit confused himself, before turning his attention to Dan.

"You still believe in Jack Frost, don't you?" He asked and Dan nodded "of course!" with a smile.

Though of course it was lie because it's the same as parents telling kids Santa is real so it didn't really matter.

Or at least it didn't really seem like a big deal then.

Phil knew the older boy was lying and sighed.

He's 16, of course he doesn't believe in him still.

He's too old and as time passes and people get older, anything that doesn't make 'sense' in a logical sort of way that did when they were younger is played off as imagination and forgotten about.

Like Phil is just some imaginary friend that they could play with and then forget about when they make real friends.

But hey, it's been like that for many many years now, so who's Phil to still be complaining?

And who's he to bring it up to Adrian?

He's still a kid.

So he put on a big smile and said, "well then, tell him I said hi, won't you?"

Adrian looked at Phil confused, "why can't you tell him hi? He's right here"

Phil looked over at the younger boy, wide eyed and unsure of what to say next, for if he said the truth Adrian would know that his older brother can't actually see him and that'd most likely hurt his feelings.

"I'm not very good at being the one to start conversations" Phil tried to explain, hopefully not making it obvious that it was just an excuse, "I'm actually very shy and since you came up to me first, I didn't have to."

Adrian looked skeptical for a few seconds, but he believed Phil nevertheless.

Turning to face his brother with a smile and saying, "Jack says hi"

Dan wasn't going to lie, he was confused about why 'Jack' was talking to him and addressing him now, but still responded with a "hello".

Which lead to Adrian elbowing his side and giving him a glaring look that said 'continue'

Dan just rolled his eyes at that, which caused him to get another rough nudge in the side.

Sighing he asked, "So, how are you?"

The fact that Dan was trying to talk to him really confused Phil, even though he knew that he was just doing it for Adrian's sake.

But he still responded, nevertheless, "I'm good and you?"

Adrian looked at Dan to respond, though he wasn't telling him what 'Jack' was saying, so he just said what is expected, "I'm good, thanks for asking"

Phil raised an eyebrow at the response, testing the waters, because he was sure Dan didn't see him or believe in him anymore.

"So, what have you been up to?" He tried.

Dan didn't respond and Adrian was quick to elbow Dans side again.

"So, what's up?" Dan asked and Adrian looked at him questioningly, "Jack already said that to you"

Dan was surprised that Adrian was really this intent on believing that Jack Frost was real and there.

"Oh right, sorry" he lied, more so for his brothers sake, but Adrian wasn't stupid and wasn't so quick to believe him.

"You don't see him, do you?" The young boy asked.

"No, of course I do" Dan tried.

"No, you're just lying to me." Adrian said, shaking his head, "You don't believe Jack is actually here or see him, you just think I'm imagining him."

Dan opened his mouth to say something but quickly got cut off by Adrian, who looked at him with sad eyes, "why were you lying to me? If you thought I was weird for still believing in him, why didn't you just tell me? The kids in school do and they have no problem saying it!"

Hearing that from the youngest brother hurt not only Dan, but Phil as well.

Walking up to where Adrian was stood, tears close to falling, Phil kneeled down and placed his hand on the younger boys shoulder before saying "I'm sorry Adrian. You don't deserve those mean kids saying those things about you just for believing in me"

Adrian quickly turned around and pulled Phil into a hug, which he reciprocated.

"It doesn't make sense though" Adrian started, "you are real. You're here and right in front of me"

Phil sighed, "The truth is: when people get older, anything that doesn't make 'sense' in a logical way that did to a person when they were younger is played off as imagination and forgotten about. Magic like this isn't real in what adults like to call the real world"

Adrian sniffled before asking, "but how old are you? How come you still believe? And you still have the magic?"

Phil wasn't sure of what to say, for no one has ever asked him that, "It's just that I didn't really have a chance to grow up like you and your brother will"

"Why woul-" Adrian started but then remembered what his mom said about some people probably not wanting to talk about things like that, "never mind, I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to"

Phil gave the younger boy a small smile, "it's alright. It's just that you're the first person who's asked. When I was younger, like I do now; I used to love to play in the snow around this time. Then with my older brother, like you do with yours. But I was a little older then. At the time the lake was frozen over, though it was thin ice and that thin ice was apparently not strong enough to hold us both. He tried to get me to the other side on the ice when he heard a slight cracking sound, but it was too late and cracking fast. I grabbed his hand and ran even faster than I've ever ran before. But me being the clumsy person I am, tripped as the ice fell. My brother made it and well, I didn't."

"But that would mean you wouldn't be here. But that's not possible because you are here"

Adrian was always said to be smart for his age and Phil found no reason for him to lie, "Only because you believe that I'm here. Not a lot of people do."

"So if I didn't believe" Adrian started, sadly, and Phil finished it for him, "Then I wouldn't be here"

Adrian frowned and pulled Phil into another hug, "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay, it's not your fault" Phil hugged him back.

"So Dan really doesn't believe?" Adrian asked and Phil gave him a sympathetic smile, "no, I don't think so. I'm sorry. But I'm sure your brother lied for the right reasons"

Dan was actually shocked at the conversation Adrian was supposedly having with "Jack" but didn't say anything.

Confused about how his imagination was really this extensive he said, "Hey Ade, I think we should go"

_~Dans P.O.V.~_

"But I'm still talking to Jack" Adrian refused and by then I knew this imagination thing couldn't keep going on like it is.

I know he's just a kid but it hurts to know that my own little brother already has problems at school and I don't want it to get worse as he grows older.

And it will.

Through experience.

And I don't want him to experience it like I did.

So he's going to grow up at some point and I'd rather it be because of me and not because of the other kids.

Sighing, I looked over at him and said, "Jack isn't real, Adrian. _(A/N: "Josh isn't real, Tyler". I'm sorry)_ He's literally just a made up person that parents like to share stories of and kids like you just have overactive imaginations so you make him up as some sort of imaginary friend. He's not real. Like Santa Claus" _(A/N: ignore this one. Santa is real if you believe in him. Same goes for the other two mentioned.)_

But Adrian, being the stubborn kid he is, shook his head, "But Jack said he actually knows Santa and they're friends."

"What? Is he friends with the Easter Bunny too?" I asked sarcastically and Adrian actually started to respond to it with a "Actually he-" but got cut off by me again saying.

"Actually, don't answer that"

"Why?" Adrian exclaimed, and the look on his face actually broke my heart, "It's true!"

"Adrian, you're almost 10 years old, you can't keep acting like this forever!" I tried and Adrian just crossed his arms in defiance, "But then if I don't believe then Jack will be alone. He told me that he was glad that I still believe and the people that believe are becoming less and less"

"And what else did this 'Jack' say to you?" I inquired and Adrian actually scoffed, "He told me that adults like you stop believing because it doesn't make sense and you don't even want to try and understand, but yet you still 'lie' to children like me that you believe in Jack too. He said you probably had a good reason for it, but I'm starting to not believe that. You probably think I'm weird too. I thought you understood me Dan. You're my older brother and I thought I could always count on you"

I looked at his Adrian wide eyed, "No Ade, that's not-", I started, incredibly confused because I knew Adrian better than anyone and he couldn't have just come up with all that by himself.

No no matter how smart he is.

And he is.

Though Adrian had cut me off quickly, saying "Stop it, I don't want to talk to you anymore" and starting to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders before saying "Walking. I need to clear my head"

I quickly followed behind him, "You can't go alone"

"Why because I'm too young?" He said, stopping and turning to face me, "I thought the issue was that I'm too old. Clearly that's why I can't believe in what you call 'fake' anymore."

"Adrian, no, that's not-" I started but got cut off by the sound of something cracking underneath my feet.

It all happened so fast and I only had enough time to push Adrian away from the cracking ice of the lake when it fully cracked and my vision went black.

Though i'm not dead, no, I don't think so.

I should be, but I think someone saved me from the frozen water, because despite me loosing all feeling in my body and consciousness I still felt someone jump in to the lake and drag me out.

Though I shouldn't say someone because Adrian is the only one here.

Could he have actually jumped in after me to save me?

Or could it have actually been someone else?

The someone else that Adrian said was there.

Though it can't be.

It doesn't make sense.

He can't be real!

It had to be Adrian.

"A-Adrian, you shou-shouldn't have g-g-gone in the wa-water after me" I tried, shivering and trying to regain my breath as I was laid on my back on the solid snow covered ground, "it wasn't safe"

"That wasn't me" Adrians voice said, and I felt myself being sat up and what felt like Adrian's blanket that he  brought out with him to keep warm being placed on my shoulders.

Confused I asked, "What?"

"It was Jack. Open your eyes Dan" Adrian tried and I didn't even try to tell him off, only managing to get out a "Wait, what-"

"Open your eyes, Dan" Adrian tried again and I could hear that his voice sounded farther and he sounded farther than the person who was sat right in front of me.

There was another person there.

This is crazy. 

"Can you, quickly, go get your parents Adrian?" Another voice asked and I knew it wasn't Adrian just talking to himself.

Or an an imaginary friend for that matter.

Unless I was imagining him too.

Or dead.

Nope, I'm not dead, still got a beating heart and heavy breaths.

"Yes, of course!" Adrian's voice called out and his footsteps started to retreat towards the house.

But there was still a person with me.

I knew it

I tried to open my eyes that felt like they were frozen shut from the cold, but somehow I managed and the first thing I saw was not the brown hair and eyes I was expecting of my brothers but white hair, striking blue eyes, and unbelievably pale skin.

"Jack Frost?" I asked him and the boy in front of me, who looked my age, smiled, "Actually, my real name is Phil Lester"


	19. This is a conversation between Phil Lester and yourself, Dan Howellᕽ.

**Prompt:** "Each couple will be given an one year old and almost lifelike doll/baby/thing to take care of and though they were both boys, they had been paired up as one of the few same sex "marriages" to add realism to the project."

**Words:** about 1,315

**Genre:** Idk, short and cute

**Warnings:** Um, no?

It's the second day of the year and sixth and seventh forms are called in for a meeting.

At the meeting it is announced that the school is testing out a new project to get students prepared for life outside of school.

With a list of couples already written up by each health teacher, so there will be no partner choosing, the new project is a baby project.

Each couple will be given an one year old and almost lifelike doll/baby/thing to take care of.

Which should be easy.

Though it isn't.

Not really.

And not every person present will be placed into a couple right away because of the inefficient amount of babies and the fact that the project will only span half the year and students not chosen will become a couple in the second half of the year.

Basically, as a couple, each pair is expected feed their baby, which will appear as a year old, dress their baby, clean their baby, etc.... as if it were a real baby.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"A baby! You and I!" Phil quietly exclaimed as he and his best friend Dan, walked out of their shared health classroom.

Though they were both boys, they had been paired up as one of the few same sex "marriages" to add realism to the project.

As same sex marriages are indeed a thing and real.

Though as much as Phil didn't mind the fact that it was happening, he couldn't deny that the whole thing was probably going to suck.

Mainly because he could barely look after himself, much less a kid.

While he was still, technically, a kid.

So the next day in class, which was when they'd get their child, Phil knew he was definitely not looking forward to it.

No, not one bit.

It was going to mess everything up.

Like: he didn't really get much of sleep at night as is, but he was definitely gonna get less now that there is going to be a baby that constantly cried throughout the night.

"God, this is gonna suck." He sighed, then looked over at Dan as they walked towards their lockers, and asked, "how about you? What do you think?"

"Honestly, I think everything is going to go terribly wrong." Dan said, with a sigh, though it seemed like an interesting idea, he wasn't going to lie.

He also valued his barely there sleep schedule and time on the Internet that took up more of his day than it should.

"Sure, we work well together as a group and our teacher was smart to pair us together, but what experience do either of us have with children?" He said, rhetorically, "Sure I have a little brother, and he was one at some point, but I didn't care for him. My mum did. I'm too young for this responsibility, Phil!" He whined.

Despite the situation, Phil laughed at Dans reaction, "You're acting like we're being handed an actual baby, Dan."

And Dan rolled his eyes, "It doesn't matter whether its fake or real, Phil, it's still a baby and babies are very annoying"

"Come on Dan, it's fake and it's only going to last about half the year. I'm sure we'll do fine." Phil explained, seemingly having had a change of heart towards the situation, "We may need it for future preferences anyway, so we don't have to call our mums every time our future children start crying."

"Nu uh," Dan said, shaking his head, "I'm not going to have any children, I'm very lazy and they're too much effort. All they do is cry, eat, get on people's nerves, and pee and poop."

Phil shook his head at Dan, then added, with a grin "Now that I think about it actually, it doesn't seem so bad. We could probably use the baby to our advantage."

"To our advantage?" Dan asked Phil, looking skeptical, with a single eyebrow raised and Phil simply shrugged, "Like as an excuse to go over to each other's houses even more than we already do."

"Phil, we do that anyway" Dan tried but Phil was persistent, "I said even more than we already do"

"Phil-" Dan began, but the other boy cut him off quickly, he knew Dan better than anyone and knew Dan was about to start complaining once again.

"I'm thinking names, if it's a boy, I'm thinking something along the lines of a mix up of our names. Like: Phan or maybe Dil." Phil told him, "But if it's a girl I think we should name her Emily because I really like that name."

Dan was shocked at his friends new reaction to the project, "You can't be serious, Phil"

Oh, but he was, so Phil just ignored him and said, "I call being papa, you can be dad"

"Phil it's a doll" Dan tried explaining, but Phil ignored him once again, "Just think of all the dad jokes we can make. Both of us."

By now Dan knew Phil was purposely ignoring him, "Phil" he tried one more time.

Though no matter what he said, Phil just seemed more into the idea.

"It's just a baby now" Phil started, "but we'll raise it and then we'll watch it grow up and then we'll have to send it off to college and university, if it wants, then it'll meet someone else and they'll have their own kids and by then we'll be old and grandparents and then one of us will die and the other will have to tell the children stories like if I were to die you'd be like "'It's been 16 years since Phil died i'm very alone these days' because you will miss me so much. Though I'm not really sure of which one of us will die first. Only time can tell. But we're still young now so it's fine."

By now they had both reached their lockers, which were conveniently only one away from each other.

Starting to put his combo in Dan looked over at Phil, wide eyed and said, "Phil, seriously, I really don't know what's gotten into you but I need you to stop it, right now, it's really scaring me"

Ignored.

Once again.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Upon reaching their next classroom , Phil gasped at a revelation he seemed to have.

"What?" Dan asked, genuinely concerned, and Phil said, "Oh my god, and then they'll have their emo phase"

This confused Dan as he looked down at his all black clothing and skinny jeans, "Wait, phase?"

Taking his usual seat Phil said, "We wont understand and then they'll just spend all their time crying over MCR's break up"

"But we do that too" Dan said, taking a his seat beside the blue eyed boy.

Phil shook his head, "Exactly, we'll probably just wind up joining them. I don't think that's how it works!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

~timeskip to the next day~

Upon hearing their names being called up, the two best friends stood up and started toward the health teacher.

Who smiled a kind smile, as she was a kind lady, and said "It's a boy, congratulations Mr. and Mr.- I'm sorry, which last name did you choose?"

Without waiting for Dan to say anything Phil quickly responded with a, "Howell-Lester"

The teacher laughed at that, "Alright Mr. and Mr. Howell-Lester, good luck these next couple months." She said as she handed Phil the fake baby.

Dan sighed, "thanks we'll need it"

Though Phil didn't think so, and if he did, it didn't seem like he really cared, for he just grinned excitedly and said   
"Did you hear that, Dan? It's a boy."

"I'm sill not okay with this" Dan pouted, crossing his arms.

Rolling his eyes at the brown eyed boy, Phil simply swung his non baby occupied arm around Dan's shoulder, and said "So, husband, what shall we name our baby?"


	20. Roleplay? Supernatural?? Phan??? (A/N)

Are you a fan of roleplaying? How about the show Supernatural? Phan as well, maybe? 

Well, if you answered yes to all of these, you're in luck!!

Hi, Lazeh here! 

I've been doing these Phanchats for a while now and have done a load of roleplays over that time. 

However, this one I really like, is one that I can't seem to get myself to continue all alone so here I ask if anyone would be down to join me in a Supernatural! Phan! au. 

I've got the starter and all, just need a person to play Dan.

Because the person I first started it with, well over a year ago, was Phil.

So if you seem interested in the idea of joining me, just leave me a comment and then I'll respond to you and we'll go from there.

Thank you.

Title: "This is a conversation between Supernatural AU!Hunter!Phil Lester {Looking for a descriptive role-play partner} and yourself, Dan Howellᕽ "


	21. This is a conversation between Phil Lester (superhero) and yourself, Dan Howellˣ

**Prompt:** Title

 **Words:** 3,478

 **Genre:** Angst

 **Warnings:** Mentions of killing people and stuff, honestly I don't know what to put here (sorry)

 

Everyone in town knew of his superhero identity, but they were never able to settle on the name or figure out the look of the man behind the mask.

So the only logical thing to do was to give him one.

A name.

Which is where his story began.

Starting off as a small hero who helped cats down from trees and other minor offenses, he became so much more.

He became the kind of hero that stopped bank robberies in England's finest, killings and even, on multiple occasions, saved the Queen's life.

He became 'Captain England'.

Only ever using his powers for good, considering he was given a gift, so why not use it to help others?

The gift being super speed, strength and the power to create and control fire.

With that in mind, he always tried his hardest to save everyone.

Though he never told anyone his secret.

Not even his best friend.

Having found it easier to just keep it to himself fully rather than have the whole world know.

Though that didn't seem to be working out so well when it began.

It being the most recent crime spree that has took over England.

With someone who has the same powers as him practically destroying his good record by killing a lot of people and doing a lot of bad things, he was scared.

Genuinely terrified.

He's tried, multiple times, to find out who the person was, however not once did it work.

Not only was the person good at not getting caught, but they were also exceptional in keeping their identities hidden.

Like him.

So, with the threats set by the police, who he used to work with and alongside in protecting the people, he stopped.

He just stopped trying.

How could he go out there when the police said that if they ever saw him again they will have to arrest him?

He didn't want to go to jail.

He wouldn't make it in jail.

Jail is scary.

Especially when the reputation you have with most the inmates is you're the reason they're in there.

So of course he's scared.

So scared that he refuses to even leave the flat.

Both with or without his suit on.

So he's just stayed there.

In his bedroom.

In his flat.

Doing nothing.

For weeks.

Tired, mad and overall sad.

Though depression is only expected, right?

Because on top of being framed for all these crimes that they think he's committed, he's still hearing about them.

And he's letting them happen.

His depression being so evident that he was sure even his best friend/flatmate had noticed his sudden change in mood.

A change in mood that went from always happy (when he was saving people) to not so much.

As well as the bunch of times where the non superhero would question why the superhero would keep leaving the house so much, but all of that changed all of a sudden.

It had stopped and the brown haired male had no idea why.

So as he looked up from his laptop and over at Phil, who seemed to be thinking about something intensely, he wasn't sure if he should confront him about it or not.

It seemed like something important but at the same time, he's been like that for a while.

A bit absent.

Asking what was wrong Dan usually only got the response of 'nothing' and everything was alright.

Since apparently it was nothing he should worry about, though he couldn't help but do so seeing as though he cares about the other.

A lot.

And it's evident even more now than before as he sat on the couch, looking at Phil questioningly, not even noticing that the other had noticed his watchful eyes.

"Why are you staring at me Dan...?" Phil asked, quietly, biting his lip before sighing and looking up at the TV.

Not sure if he could say it, or anything really, to Dan's face.

Though as he found himself frowning at news on the TV talking about people in danger from whatever crime he should be stopping, was it any better?

He's not sure.

Dan looked surprised when he heard Phil call out his name.

Talking to him and asking him as he wasn't really sure how to respond.

Why was he staring at Phil?

Unsure of how to respond he just shook his head and said, "sorry, it's just you seemed to be thinking a lot recently and are out of it a lot. I've got no idea what the heck is going on with you recently" he explained then looked over at the TV as well.

Seeing as though the other looking there.

"Wait, does it have anything to do with the crimes going on recently?" He asked, genuinely curious.

This caused the older male to bite his lip softly, "kind of... It's hard to explain..." he said shaking his head and looking down.  
Dan raised a single eyebrow at Phil's response.

'Are we finally getting somewhere?' He thought  
as he took his laptop off his lap and placed it on the seat next to him.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, or hard, come on Phil." He started.

"I can't explain it..." Phil responded, shaking his head, "you'll think of me differently! I can't risk it!"

Dan looked at him, concerned. 'What could possibly be so bad that he'd think it'd make me think of him differently?' He thought to himself before standing up and starting towards the couch that Phil was sat on.

"That's not true" he said, trying to get him to continue.

Before placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

Phil sighed at his response.

He doesn't understand, of course he doesn't.

Phil wouldn't let him.

Looking at his friend with sad eyes Phil said, "I can't tell you. You'll probably just turn me in..." Mumbling the last sentence and hoping Dan wouldn't hear.

Though, to Phils luck, he did.

Dan looked at him wide eyed, having heard it all.

The last part made him both confused and concerned as he thought, 'What did you do-'

Not wanting to assume anything and be brought to any wrong conclusions.

Though with what was going on recently, he couldn't help but think of it at first.

But instead of saying anything, he stayed quiet until Phil continued mumbling.

Saying, "you'll think I'm the wrong person just like everyone else. Then you won't believe the truth."

By which, at that point, a few stray tears started to fall from his eyes.

Though he was quick to wipe them away and Dan listened to him until he finished.

Not quite understanding how people would think he was 'the wrong person'.

Phil looked down, shaking his head.

Hoping Dan hadn't heard what he said would be useless, since he was sitting right next to him.

It's just a matter of time until he turns him into the authorities.

Trying to take a deep breath in, Phil found himself having a bit of a difficulty.

He was stressed.

And sad.

Stressed and sad.

Because on top of hearing about all the crimes on the news, he now has to worry about Dan and what he may do.

With that jumble of emotions on his mind , he couldn't stop the small spark of fire from forming in his hands.

It was from the stress and linked to his emotions.

So, seeing as though he was never really this stressed before, he didn't quite know how to handle it.

Though he wasn't the only one who had to handle it.

Dan knew he couldn't have possibly imagined a small flame sparking from his best friends/flatmates hand as soon as he saw it.

Taking a few steps away from him, he was unsure of what to say and his expression showed it.

Phil couldn't possibly be the hero now pinned villain.

He knew he better than that.

Or so he thought.

I mean, he never knew about the whole fire thing.

So there must be something else that he doesn't know about.

Phil could tell Dan saw the flame as soon as he stepped away.

Sighing quietly, the elder of the two bit his lip.

"Dan, I'm scared" he started, "I'm scared to leave the flat. I'm scared to do anything. Really! I can't do anything! Nothing. Nothing that used to make me happy and there's nothing I can do about it..." he finished, trailing off a bit.

Though not quite saying why, knowing that Dan would have pretty much already guessed who he was.

He was just scared that he thought Phil was the villain.

He didn't want that.

Though he knew he couldn't stop the other from thinking it.

Dan's breath hitched and he took a deep breath in as he tried to remain calm about the whole situation.

Still unable to wrap his head around the first part of Phil, his best friend for years, not being who he said he was.

As well as not quite getting the part of why he couldn't leave the flat and has nothing he can do anymore.

This was a lot to take in.

"You were him the entire time?" he asked, shocked, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared to and after a while I found it easier to just keep it to myself" Phil explained with a sigh before walking into his room and grabbing his suit.

"You were scared to-" Dan started but stopped upon seeing Phil leave the room and then come back.

"I'm surprised you never found this in my room. It wasn't really that hidden.. It was just behind my door..." he tried to joke though he quickly realized, by the look on the younger males face, that it was not the right time for jokes.

Now looking at Dan, really looking, he said "it was hard to keep it from you, with you constantly asking why I kept leaving at random times."

Dan cringed to himself upon hearing the whole suit thing and realized Phil was probably right.

He was just a shit person at finding out stuff.

Which apparently included if Phil really had it behind his door the entire time and if he really was stupid enough to not put two and two together.

Since it wasn't that he didn't notice when Phil kept disappearing.

He did.

He was just thinking Phil had some top secret social life that he knew nothing about.

Which made sense.

But oh how wrong he was.

He just couldn't make sense of the real reason until now.

He just couldn't put two and two together without this extra information.

The extra information that-

And with that in mind, he gulped, realizing he'd have to acknowledge the elephant in the room.

"Is there anything else you haven't told me?" He asked.

Phil shook his head, notably calming down, as he took a deep breath in and created a small fire in his hand.

Once again.

However, being able to control this one much easier.

"This is it." He said, down looking at his suit in his lap, with a frown.

"Phil" Dan said, obviously trying to get more out of him, "I've trusted you for this long and you've been keeping stuff from me which I will choose to forgive but only if you tell me the truth. The full truth. And I know this is still not the whole story. I know there's something you're not telling me. I'm your best friend and I've trusted you for years. I think I deserve to know and you know it too. Clearly it's bothering you as well."

His attempt worked.

Quite well, actually.

"The cops will arrest me Dan. If I leave here in my suit." Phil started, "I can't stand seeing the news and hearing about all the people getting robbed and killed. I honestly can't stand it, but there's nothing I can do about it. I'm innocent! There's a villain pretending to be me! I might as well just get rid of my suit since I can't use it for anything now and it just hurts me to see it now..."

  
"Wait. There's someone pretending to be you?" Dan asked and Phil nodded but said nothing as the other continued, "Some sort of villain pretending to be you and doing all these bad things? So it's- it's not you? It was never you and not only do the police but all of England believe it's you. But you can't go out and stop them. Clear your name. You're- you're scared" he tried to understand.

Phil nodded, once again, looking up at him, "Wouldn't you be scared if pretty much everyone in England was looking for you too? For something you didn't do? I'm scared someone will figure out my secret identity and turn me in even if I just walk down the street as Phil Lester. That's why I haven't left the flat in a while."

"But if people couldn't tell it was you before how could they possibly tell now?" Dan asked, confused, "I mean, even I couldn't tell and last I checked I knew you better than anyone. Though I do understand what you mean. That's terrifying"

Phil sighed, "I don't know, but everyone is on high alert, so this fear isn't irrational!"

"I know, Phil, I know." Dan nodded, solemnly, hating what was happening and hurting his friend so much.

"I've pretty much lost what made me feel like me, because of this." Phil frowned, "I don't know who I am if I'm not helping and saving people."

Dan raised an single eyebrow at Phil, with a frown himself.

Hating that his friend was so sad he asked, "how much do you know about this villain, Phil?"

Phil shrugged, "Not much, just that he has the same powers as me and is pretending to be me. And he also only does anything when I'm at home. Which does nothing, because I have no clue who he really is"

"Okay, but if he only does anything when you're home then why are you at home?" Dan questioned and Phil's response was simple, "Jail Dan, jail"

"Okay, but wait." The younger once again tried, "If he only does things when you're home then that means he's probably scared of you. Scared that you'll stop him if you were there. Have you ever thought of that?"

"Sure, but I have no way of knowing when he's going to do anything or where he's going to be. I've tried to show up where he was before but he was gone before I got there!" Phil explained, running a hand through his hair.

"So you've just given up?" Dan frowned, "it's clearly effecting you a lot! Not being able to help out like you used to. Not being able to go out like you used to!"

"But Dan, the thing is, I can't do anything about it! How would I be able to stop him when I've never been in the same place as him?" The elder of the the two said looking down, "Unless you have some brilliant plan there's nothing I can do"

"Brilliant plan?" Dan thought for a bit before sighing, "I don't think I'm very good at those. But I'm sure you could figure it out. You've been doing this for years. Saving lives for years. Now you're just going to retire because some bad guy is fucking with you and your reputation?"

'Well if you put it that way-' Phil began to think then shook his head no, "I'll get arrested Dan, if I try anything. I may be fast, and very fast, but eventually I will get caught and I can't risk it."

Dan shook his head, trying to comprehend what Phil was saying. "Let me try and get this straight. You're scared to get caught so you're not even going to try? You're going to let yourself remain depressed and continue to let all these bad things happen?"

"Do you want me to get arrested?!" Phil exclaimed, "Because I don't! And I can't do anything! If I get arrested my identity will be out there and everyone will think of me as a villain which I don't want!"

"But you won't go to jail!" Dan tried, "Because the other person has never once even been caught, so why would you?"

"But I'm not them!" Phil sighed, getting slightly irritated, but Dan didn't leave it.

Saying, "Exactly, you're not them. You are not doing these bad things. So you're not in trouble and you won't go to jail. Justice prevails over all. Good wins over evil. Obviously. So, if it's not you actually doing these things, they can't prove it is."

"So pretty much what you're telling me to do is go out there, get caught, and hope they believe me?!" Phil all but laughed and Dan furrowed his eyebrows, "No, I'm saying that they will believe you. Everyone used to love you. Tell them the truth and they'll believe you. I mean, then they'll find the other guy and it'll be okay. He'll go to jail and your name will be cleared. You're a good guy Phil. You've been fighting for a long long time trying to make things right."

Phil sighed, shaking his head, "But Dan, I told you already, I can't risk it! They might not believe me Dan and I really don't want to get arrested!"

"Innocent until proven guilty, Phil." Dan started, "That's what I'm learning in law school. You're innocent and until you're proven guilty they can't take you to jail. And you can't be proven guilty for something you didn't do. We just need evidence on the other guy. We just need to find him"

"They already think I'm guilty Dan!"

"But can they prove it, Phil????"

"There's a video of somebody in my suit hurting people!"

Dan sighed, "You're not understanding what I mean, Phil"

"Then tell me! Help me understand!" Phil begged.

"I'm trying to! Finger prints, blood stains, foot prints, the fact that you weren't even there. It's evidence. These are all things that can give you away, but it's not you, so unless you're lying to me and it's actually you the law system will believe you." Dan explained, looking down at his feet, "Once we find the other guy"

Phil took a deep breath in, "okay, but if I let them attempt to arrest me will you try to find the other guy?

That got Dans attention, "What are you thinking?"

"I want you to help me find the other guy. Help prove I'm innocent" Phil explained and Dan nodded, quickly, "Of course I'll help you find the other guy! I'll do whatever it takes!"

"Then I'll let them arrest me..." Phil said, though his voice sounded far away.

Almost as if he wasn't sure why he was saying it himself.

Which made sense.

It was going to be hard, going to jail and waiting until he was proved innocent.

So Dan will do whatever it takes to help make it easier on him, "And I'll go out tonight, when you're doing that and then um, then the bad guy will come and you can tell them about what we're doing and then they can come and see that it's not you because you are somewhere else and the other person will get caught and it'll be okay".

Phil agreed with the idea.

And with that, the plan was set.

\---

Dan looked over at Phil with what he hoped was a reassuring smile because he knew Phil needed it.

Being able to tell that the black haired male was nervous while putting on his suit for the first time in a while.

Though Dan was scared as well, no, low-key terrified, he continued on smiling and saying "It'll be fine".

However, Dan wasn't stupid and could easily tell that his words weren't as reassuring as he'd hoped.

Especially when Phil said, "I hope you're right.." While looking down and adjusting his mask a bit.

Really hoping he was right too, Dan took a deep breath in, and said "I'm sure I am. You'll be fine Phil. You're smart and kind and brave" before pulling the elder into a hug, and continuing "and above all you're still my best friend and I still love you. Don't you ever forget that. No matter how tonight goes down"

Phil nodded, hugging Dan back, "I love you too, Dan and I'm sorry I lied to you for so long."

"It's alright Phil, I understand. Just after this. After you're free and your name is cleared, no more secrets" Dan said and with that being the the last exchange of the night between the two, Dan actually smiled a little more.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry guys, but this is all I have for this phanchat, though I do realize that the way I ended this was on a bit of a cliffhanger so if anyone /really/ wants it, then this might actually be a two parter. (Just let me know. Thank you.)
> 
> And 
> 
> A/N x2: the name Captain England came from my friend a few years back when we used to do this thing with matching icons/names and I was Dan while she was Phil.
> 
> Haha.
> 
> (Refer to the image below for a visual and an old screenshot)
> 
> http://imgur.com/eQStHIJ.jpg


End file.
